ICECREAM
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: This was the end of our world isn't it? There's no escaping a zombie outbreak. Sayonara, Tokyo. Left 4 Dead based. Rin x Len. Meiko x Kaito. Luka x Gakupo.
1. Infected Office

AN: Heeelllooo~ :D Kaxaks and I love Vocaloid as much as zombie horror survival games so why not put two awesome things together? Hope you enjoy! ;D

Summary: This was the end of our world isn't it? There's no escaping a zombie outbreak. Sayonara, Tokyo. Left 4 Dead world. Rin x Len. Meiko x Kaito. Luka x Gakupo.

**I**.n **C**.ase **E**.do **C**.eases **R**.eality **E**.ntirely **A**.ll **M**.adness

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And why are we stuck with Kaito?" Len complained as he crossed his arms. Rin sighed patting his back, "He's not that…" Before she could finish they heard that familiar tune. Len face palmed as they both saw that, that blue and white ice cream truck as it flew a few inches off the ground coming at full speed at them. It skidded and stopped before hitting them.

"Hey guys!" Kaito greeted popping his head out the driver's window. "Get in!" He slid open the door. Len and Rin got in seeing that Meiko was sitting in the front with Kaito and Luka was in the back reading a book on the floor with a few pillows surrounding her.

"Ice cream any one?" Kaito asked as he twisted around with two wrapped popsicles. Len waved him off with his hand obviously still upset about the whole outbreak. Rin smiled and took the popsicle. She undid the wrapping and licked it. "Mm! Orange! Arigato Kaito nii-chan!"

Kaito smiled and twisted around again. He moved the shift to **D** and sighed calming his nerves. He took Meiko's hand with his free. "Ready?" He asked looking intently into her eyes. Meiko smiled and took a swig of her paper bagged drink. "Forward baby!"

"Anything for milady" Kaito smirked and forward. As they headed out from the large city of Tokyo Len sighed looking out the window. The flames of burning buildings, the sirens of panic, the many non-humans roaming around, pistols and guns being shot; He closed his eyes wishing they weren't in this hell.

Rin gently put her hand on top of his; Len opened his eyes startled by the soft touch. He relaxed as Rin sat next to him staring out the same window. "Will we ever be safe again?" She asked quietly. He shook the idea of no future immediately out of his mind. "Dunno" He whispered.

Rin squeezed his hand, she didn't want to shake and tell him she was terrified. He leaned and rested his head on her shoulder as he rubbed calming gentle circles around her knuckle with his thumb.

Luka looked up from her novel – DYE; She smiled at Rin and Len as she pushed her reading glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. Returning back to her book she tried to not think of _him_, that idiot that should learn to Google it! In the back of her mind, she hoped he was alright.

In the front seat Meiko looked at a large map of Japan. "Should we try Crypton Inc?" She asked as she pointed to the red circled spot on the map. Kaito held on to his ice cream cone, "Wha? Nryton?" He replied garbled with the ice cream in his mouth. Meiko rolled up her map and smacked Kaito with it. "I hope you choke, darling" She snickered. Kaito coughed, "Hey! The cone could of punctured my throat!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Seriously, should we?" Kaito glanced over the map, all joking aside, "No. It's too risky. There could be a lot of those… those _Infected _in that building"

"What about your sister? She could still be in there, Alive!" Meiko persisted. Other than the slight curiosity she had about what had become of their beloved Crypton Inc. – She knew there was a chance someone; just any one could still be alive. She would feel guilty if she found out afterward she turned her back to someone in need.

Kaito gripped the steering wheel thinking about it. He chose to believe there were no survivors in this hell. He saw what had happened to his brother but maybe just maybe his baby sister was still hiding somewhere in Crypton – the one place she called her playground.

"Hold on tight! We're heading to Crypton!" Kaito yelled announcing their change of plans. Len abruptly stood up, "We can't go back in there! Crypton is in the heart of downtown, there's too many of those _Infected _out!" Len slammed his hand against the wall startling Rin as she gasped.

"Steer, Meiko" Kaito ordered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up heading to Len. The truck swerved a little as Meiko took control of the wheel jumping into the driver's side. Kaito smiled, "Come on, Lenny boy!" He laughed but there was no humor in his tone, Kaito narrowed his eyes at Len. "Kaiko could still be alive!"

Len shook his head, "You saw what happened to Akaito! There's no hope!" Len tried to explain as Rin hid into Luka's side as she sat next to her trying to soothe her. "You're scaring Rin, Len" Kaito whispered.

Len sighed and let go of the wall, in all honesty all he cared about was Rin's safety. "It's a office building. Those _Infected _are attracted to sound. How are we going to find Kaiko in there? It's forty stories!"

"Yo, morons!" Meiko hollered as she threw two maps at the guys. "Make a plan and hurry!"

"Meiko, the markers" Kaito called extending his arm, palm up to receive two markers Meiko dropped into his hand. Len and Kaito opened up the maps, Kaito handed Len the blue marker as they switched from Tokyo's map to that of Crypton's building diagram.

"So we enter from here" Kaito drew a line from the parking lot of the building to a door in the back. "There shouldn't be many of those _Infected _there" He continued as he circled the door in red. Len nodded, "We should take this highway exit to avoid those deserted cars in traffic" Len drew lines leading to a exit about five miles from where they currently were.

The guys both stood up and hung the maps onto Kaito's clipboard. They briefly stared at each other and bumped fist grinning. Kaito explained the plan to Meiko as he took a seat in the passenger's side. Len nodded his head thanking Luka for comforting Rin. He retook his place next to her as she clung to his arm shaking. He kissed her head, "Shhh, it'll be alright" He whispered. The thing was – did he believe that himself?

Meiko grew bored of the silence; the road was slightly bumpy thanks to meaty boney trash on the road. She lowered the volume of the radio and turned it on. "If you wanna be my lover~" A song sang. Meiko stared at Kaito with a Are-You-Serious? Type of look.

Kaito nervously chuckled, "Heheheh great hit, isn't it?"

Meiko shook her head. 'Sad, sad man he was' She thought. She turned to the exit as she realized they were near, taking the exit she spiraled down to the main road. The back roads were surprisingly almost empty of those non-human creatures that now roamed this earth.

They slowly moaned and cried walking around slowly. As they were about to make it into Crypton's parking garage a car alarm went off when the truck's back tire spun a pebble in its tire and spit it out back hitting the car.

"Crap!" Meiko hissed, "C-A2!" Meiko yelled as Kaito jumped off the seat and opened the Ice Cream truck's large window. Len broke from Rin's hold and quickly opened up a cabinet next to him revealing their guns and other weapons.

He threw a rifle at Kaito as he reloaded his semi-auto one. He piled four other weapons along with his shotgun and two fire grenades.

"Turn it on" Kaito stared at Meiko as she nodded and flipped the switch. The ice cream tune started playing, Rin held onto Luka as they sat behind Kaito and Len. "Wait for it..." Len studied the road, as the tune got louder as well as the car's alarm – they heard shrieking coming from a distance. "Horde!" Len and Kaito yelled in unison. The horde of those _Infected _came running at them, Kaito closed one eye and starting aiming for the ones in the back. Len shot a group with his shotgun, after five rounds he took a grenade, pulled off the pin with his teeth and threw it. Kaito and Len ducked under as it exploded.

"Clear!" Kaito yelled as the horde was nothing more but burned limbs on the road. Meiko started the truck again turning off the tune as they entered the parking garage. Kaito closed the window once again, latching the locks onto it. Meiko found a parking space in a empty area. Len wiped his forehead, sighing, and took a seat next to Rin again. Rin hugged Len shaking. "I'm fine" Len assured her. Rin hid her face in his chest as she nodded.

Luka set her book down and put it into the weapons cabinet. Meiko flipped a switch and raised the thin metal plates on each front window. She put the truck's keys into her denim red jean pocket. "Does everyone know the plan?" Kaito asked as he checked the maps hanging on the clipboard. Everyone nodded as they prepared themselves. Luka and Meiko took out the weapons setting them on the floor.

Len put on a belt he made, putting it through each loop of his black jeans, then he attached the different varieties of grenade onto them in color order, he also attached a flashlight. Len placed his shotgun on his shoulder in its holster. Taking a single barrel revolver he reloaded it making a click noise. "Ready"

Luka took out her double edged katana gently from its sheath; she marveled at its elegance and grace and prayed to it. "Give me strength" She whispered as she handled it. She took a rifle and latched it on her shoulder holster. On her jean, she put on a belt attaching a first-aid kit and flashlight. "Ready"

Meiko put on a backpack filled with bottles of liquor with pieces of cloth hanging out of them; she placed a lighter into her red jean pocket. As much as she hated to see good booze go to waste, she rather live to see the next day than sacrifice her live for a single drink. She placed a handgun onto her hip holster along with a flashlight and held her AK-47 in her hands. "Ready"

Kaito took the other AK-47 and placed it its shoulder holster, he placed a long dagger into its sheath on his blue jeans. He held onto his flashlight. He placed two crunch bars and ice cream gummies into his pockets. "Ready"

Rin looked at the remaining weapons; she remembered the first time she shot someone in the head. She shook her head, she didn't want to kill more people. Even though she knew they were no longer human or alive for that matter – she just couldn't live with the guilt. Len placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, "I can't!" She cried, her eyes brimming with tears.

Len hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Rinny, we're gone through this already. We have to live, and those _Infected _aren't living" Len reasoned with her. Len placed his hands on her shoulders giving them some space; He looked directly into her eyes. "You can do this" Len assured her as he reached down and grabbed a 9mm sub-machine gun. He placed it in her hands, "Take this and shoot only when I tell you to" Len told Rin as she took the gun even though she didn't want to. Rin took a backpack and placed more clips/magazines, ammo, rounds/shells, a flashlight, and health kits into it as Len zipped it up. "Ready"

The gang got out, Meiko kicked the back door opened. Inside the building's hall the lobby was entirely trashed. Blood on counters, furniture, walls. Plant pots were thrown on the ground, and pieces of papers scattered around. There were some dead employees on the ground and over the desks.

Kaito went ahead of the group with a flashlight in his hand. He kicked a Pepsi can around on the floor, there was still silence. He waved with his hand for the group to come closer, Meiko and the others did as Rin held tightly to Len's hand. He squeezed it assuring her that he wouldn't let go.

Kaito stared at the lobby's main map, he traced with his finger the signed that said **You Are Here**. He knew that Kaiko would most likely be somewhere on the thirtieth floor where Mr. Crypton's office was located. "We should take the elevator up, if Kaiko isn't with Crypton-sensei then she could be on the roof" Kaito explained. Luka pulled on his jacket's sleeve, "The electric wires are all jammed and broken. We can't use them" She pointed to the elevators in front of them. The circuits and wires were coming out of an elevator sparking.

"Impossible!" Kaito chuckled as he pressed the elevator to open, The doors dinged as it opened. He looked up and down but there was no passenger lift car cabin. "What the-" Before he could finish Meiko pulled him by his blue scarf. The passengers lift came furiously down, it paused for a moment, there were a crowded bunch of those _Infected _in it. They moaned and tried to reach for Kaito when Len sighed and pushed the button and the cabin continued down with a loud bang to the basement level.

"Baka" Len mumbled as he took Rin and walked to the door leading to the stairs. He let go of Rin's hand seeing that he couldn't twist the knob open. He kicked it but still nothing, then he tried ramming into it. The door's hinges came off. "Over here!" He called to the group as they ran to meet up.

They made it up to the tenth floor with no problems at all other than minor insect and rodent troubles. Kaito glanced over at Rin and Len and saw how they were holding hands. He blushed and reached over for Meiko's hand when she grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor. Kaito groaned in pain, "What a woman…" He said as Meiko helped him up again, "Gomen! You started me! Thought you were one of those _Infected_" She bowed and apologized but truth be told, she was embarrassed to show public affection.

Luka took out a slip of paper that she drew a tally chart on. "One point for Meiko" She whispered to herself as she drew a check mark. "1 to 0" She smiled at herself amused. Rin looked down on the steps they were walking up, blood was smeared on some walls with written help distress signals and 'No Hope' written big with blood. They passed by some broken water pipe lines.

When Kaito and Len checked that it was impossible for them to enter through some doors they came across, they shot down a door leading to the fourteenth floor that easily came off its hinges. As they entered, Rin and Luka shone their lights for Kaito, Meiko, and Len. There were some of those _Infected _moaning against walls hiding their faces. Len looked at Kaito, he shook his head knowing they weren't survivors.

"It's a trick" Meiko whispered as they nodded and shot them down. As Luka and Rin walked behind holding hands to shine their way, a _Infected _crawling on the floor grabbed Rin's ankle and started dragging her away. "Kyah!" She screamed. Luka quickly dropped her flashlight and sliced the _Infected's _hands off with her katana. Len ran to Rin to make sure she wasn't bitten. He checked her ankle seeing that it was fine. He sighed relieved.

Rin got up as she took Len's hand, too afraid to stay in the back again. "Was it a Smoker?" Meiko asked. Luka shook her head, "No"

As they went ahead, the killed off some _Infected _and found another elevator. Kaito pushed the button as it ringed. "Hey it's working!" Kaito was glad they was at least one working. As the elevator starting running, it made noise that alerted the_ Infected_. "Be on guard" Luka warned as she and Meiko stood still to the right ready with their firearms in hand. Kaito stayed in the middle looking directly at the hall as Len pushed Rin behind him on the left. She shook her head, "I'll help" She told Len as she took hold of her machine gun.

The horde came from left, right, and the middle. As they waited for the elevator to open, the gang took out as many as they could. "Reload!" Len shouted as Rin handed him another magazine. "Boomer!" Meiko shouted as a large overweight giant man came waddling. Before he could throw up his disgusting bile on any of them – Len took his shotgun and shot him and quickly shielded Rin from the aftermath.

The elevator dinged and they hurriedly got in. Inside the elevator Kaito fell to the floor exhausted. "That was close" He chuckled as Meiko sat on top of him. He made a 'Umph' noise as she smiled and laughed. Luka sat down on the other side cleaning her katana with a piece of cloth she had in her back pocket. Len leaned on the side where the elevator's buttons resided. Rin sat next to his legs as she reloaded the guns.

They waited for the thirtieth floor when the elevator stopped at the blinking twenty-eighth. "Guess this is our stop" Len said as the group got up and ready again. When they got out, the eerie silence crept goosebumps on their skin as they checked every office door. "Guess they all went out to lunch" Kaito joked, "Human a la dish, anyone?"

They made it smoothly out of that hall and into the twenty-ninth. On the twenty-ninth floor there were many desks flipped over and corpses lying around. Rin frowned at the site of a sleeping child in a stroller. As Len walked on slowly he felt a small pull. Looking at his hand that held Rin's he noticed she was staring at the corpse of the infant. He somberly smiled looking up at her saddened eyes. He let go of her going to a desk and pulling a small flower from a broken vase. He silently handed it to her as she placed the blanket over the infant and placed the flower on top.

"Rin, Len!" Luka called from the staircase. They both hurried to the stairs, going up Kaito and Len had to power kick the door since something on the other side was blocking entrance. They pushed some _Infected _with the door falling on them on them. "Aha! Suckers!" Kaito laughed as they reached Mr. Crypton's office.

"Crypton-sensei!" They called out in unison seeing the elderly man sprawled on his chair. Blood oozed out of his head with his mouth opened wide. His eyes still popped open looking terrified. Len covered Rin's eyes from the gruesome scene. Meiko checked the office's private recording room, Luka checked it out as well. Rin looked out the window as Len checked the drawers for anything useful to take. Kaito checked underneath the desk, no Kaiko. He checked closets. "Hey, look over there!" Rin called as she saw a figure of a blue haired girl climbing up the ladder of the roof from Crypton Inc's second building.

"If not the first tower, then the second! Gah, I'm so stupid!" Kaito looked at the window knowing it was his sister, with her blue scarf that he had given her blowing in the wind. Meiko and Luka came out of the recording room with more ammo and a snickers bar. Kaito's eyes sparkled as he eyed the snickers in Meiko's hand. Luka put the ammo into Rin's backpack.

They headed out of the office; as they headed out for the next stair entrance, Len noticed the employee cafeteria. "Hey guys, wait up. Maybe I can stay behind and get us some food. Who knows when we'll stop again" Len suggested staring at the cafeteria's door. "We have plenty of ice cream! We'll live!" Kaito reasoned as Meiko laughed and roughly patted his shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous! Go on Len banana-ramma!' Meiko thumbed up his idea.

Len ignored and didn't bother to question her new nickname for him, He nodded as Luka, Kaito, and Meiko made their way. Rin looked back and forth to the group and to Len. "I'm staying too" She decided as she took Len's welcoming hand. "Meet us down at the truck in one hour!" Kaito yelled. "Got it!" Len yelled back as he and Rin entered the cafeteria.

Rin switched on the lights of the empty room. There were vending machines and an open salad bar. The salad bar had nothing but vegetables and lettuce going bad. Len checked the expiration dates of the package sandwich meat in the fridge. "No good" He whispered to himself as he threw it in the trash.

Rin lightly kicked a vending machine, She grinned as a Twinkie rolled out. 'The last one!' She thought. "Ooooh Len-kun! Look what I found!" She teased as she swung the packaged sweet treat in her hand. Len looked up and jumped over the counter to reach it. "No way! A Twinkie! It's probably the last one!" He excitedly held it but Rin stopped him from opening it. "Not so fast! We'll share it!" She smiled suggesting as Len nodded. As he was going to unwrap it, it slipped out of his hands and slid into the opened dark storage room.

Len sighed frustrated going with his flashlight into it. He heard some whimpering inside, he frowned confused. Rin stayed behind, "Be careful!" She whispered warning. Len waved knowing to, as he flashed the light a little he spotted a woman sitting on the floor. He recognized her snowy silver hair, "Haku?" He called out as he bend down to reach the Twinkie.

She whimpered, "Be… my… friend… why…" She sniffed, "Doesn't… me… be… Miku… why is… Miku… more POPULAR?" Haku screeched like a banshee and lunged forward for Len. "LEN!" Rin screamed as he quickly dodged her and ran backwards outside. He shut the door, panic rising in his veins. He locked the door as he heard Haku's pounds and scratches on the metal door.

Len fell backwards taking a long deep intake of breath and calming his nerves. "That… was… close" He huffed as Rin went and rinsed a cup and filled it with water. Len gratefully took the cup of water, taking a big gulp and splashed the rest on his head. "That's no longer Haku is it?" Rin asked as Len nodded.

Meanwhile...

"RUN!" Kaito yelled as a horde of _Infected _chased him out to the roof. Meiko climbed onto higher ground with Luka as they fired at the ones in the back. Kaito kept running around in circles with the horde jumping and dodging attacks as he used Luka's katana to slice and cut their limbs off.

Meiko took out her lighter and a bottle of liquor, she lit the piece of cloth and threw the burning bottle at the horde as soon as she made sure Kaito wasn't near. "Dodge!" She yelled as Kaito rolled and ducked the impact. The horde exploded as Kaito climbed up to meet the girls. They decided to run across the thick wired bridge connecting Crypton's twin towers.

"Nii-chan!" A girl yelled from the other tower. "It's Kaiko!" Kaito yelled as he ran ahead of Luka and Meiko. Meiko smiled relieved to find Kaito's sister. As they reached her, a emergency door's bolts came apart. Another horde of _Infected _came out at them. "Dammit! RUN!" Kaito yelled as they quickened their pace on the bridge. As they made it across, Kaito cut the thin wires on the side of the bridge. Meiko shot at the wires with Luka hoping to break the bridge.

The bridge became unbalanced and started throwing _Infected _off. Some of them still jumped and came running at them as they made a run for it. Kaito grabbed Kaiko by the hand and jumped to higher uneven ground of the roof. Meiko was still on lower ground fending the group from as many _Infected _as she could kill.

As she headshot one _Infected,_ she decided to climb up, as she climbed a _Infected _grabbed her leg and dragged her down. She kicked and broke its nose as she continued up. The horde kept dragging her down, Kaito bend down and tried to reach her with his arm dropped down to her, "Reach for my hand!" He yelled as Meiko grabbed but slipped. She continued to kick the _Infected _that tried to climb up.

"Just go without me!" She cried as the panic rose. She knew she was a goner. "Not without you!" Kaito yelled as Luka and Kaiko grabbed his ankles as he dropped waist down to get her. Meiko reached both her arms as she was lifted up. Kaito held her as she hid her face in his chest. He kissed her head rubbing her back. 'Kawaii!' He thought smiling and blushing inside, he loved when Meiko would show her sweet cute side.

As they stood there on higher ground, Kaiko held Kaito's hand as Luka stood at the right. Next to her she noticed a power box; she flipped it open and activated the electric fence surrounding them. Meiko recomposed herself and stood on the left. "So now what?" Kaito asked. The horde at the bottom moaned and screeched. The towers surrounding them in flames with broken glass everywhere. A car alarm going off in the distance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. nor Left 4 Dead – EA Games. I just own this crazy story/idea. :]

PS. C-A2 just means Car-Alarm 2nd act xD

Please R&R! Thankies! :D


	2. Infected Hearts

AN: Wow. That was fast, lol, I didn't expect to get reviews on this story. xD Thanks so much! *hands cookies to all* please excuse the minor grammar errors in chap1. I type too fast so I miss things here and there sometimes when I'm editing.

Ps. Since L4D has no given reason as to how or why the outbreak happened clearly – This story will have a mix of a Resident Evil element to it. :3 Zombeh! FTW!

_Infected _Hearts

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nii-chan I'm scared!" Kaiko shook as Kaito nodded understanding. 'Ice cream can't solve this…' He thought as he sweat dropped. They were literally trapped in a corner. Nothing but an electric fence to separate themselves from those non-human creatures.

Meiko shot her last bullet, as she clicked her handgun. It was empty, she check her backpack for more ammo but nothing. "Crap. Kaito I'm all out!" She informed Kaito as she sat down. "Don't we have any more?" Kaito asked as Luka shook her head. "Rin has all the ammunition, remember?" She recalled.

"Why don't we sit it out here for a while? Those _Infected _get burned every time they try to touch the fence" Luka suggested as Kaito and Kaiko sat down. Kaito sighed, he hoped Len and Rin were okay and in a better situation than they were.

Little did he know…

"RUN! Come on Rin, keep up with me!" Len yelled as he held Rin's hand running. 'Think, Len! Think! A safe!' He thought as he hurried to the staircase. "Len… I… can't!... slow…. down!" Rin panted as she felt her hand slipping. Len squeezed it tighter as they hurried down a floor. A horde of _Infected _came after them and if that wasn't bad enough – a Tank appeared out of the blue.

When they decided there really wasn't much good non-expired food to take with them, they decided to head up to the roof when a Tank came out of office and rammed into the walls trying to get them. 'We would be trapped up on the roof' Len thought as he went down. The horde screamed following them down the stairs.

Once close to a door leading back down to the twenty-eighth, Len quickly ripped off a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin out and threw it at the horde. He shut the door using a desk as he looked for anything he could set on fire knowing that his last two grenades wouldn't do much damage to a Tank.

"Molotov, Molotov" He chanted trying to find anything flammable. He spotted the company's bank safe on the far right. He pulled Rin and ran to it; He put the pin code in as fast as he could. He accidentally slipped on the first try. He grunted and redid it, he was glad he was trusted to know the company's all access pin code. The locks undid themselves. He didn't have much time before the Tank would catch up to them. "Listen to me, Rin. Stay inside this safe, I'll try to get rid of the Tank" He told her letting go. "No!" She cried hugging him, "Don't leave me… please!" She begged. Len sighed, he leaned down a little. His forehead touched hers. He took in a deep breath, "I love you, Rinny" He whispered. Her eyes brimmed with tears, "I love you too, Len!" She cried as Len quickly but gently pushed her into the safe and locked it.

In the distance he heard the Tank, it broke the mound of desks Len put up. Len ran as far as he could from the safe, not wanting the Tank anywhere near it. He rolled over underneath a desk and quickly reloaded his shotgun. The Tank entered and shoved away corpses and desks. Len shot up and threw a grenade at it. The Tank flinched and took a step back from the impact.

Len rolled over to another desk, he found a half filled sake bottle. For once he thanked those crazy senseis' of his that brought in sake to work. He opened a drawer and found a lighter; The Tank threw more things around making a lot of noise. Len ripped the sleeve of his shirt and stuff it into the bottle soaking it with sake. He flicked the lighter and lit the bottle. He waited until the Tank was near to throw it.

He popped up from the desk, "Any one up for a Molotov cocktail?" Len asked as he raised an eyebrow. The Tank lunged forward at him. Len threw the bottle as the Tank caught on fire. "Eat rounds!" Len laughed dryly as he shot the burning Tank. He threw his last grenade hoping it would do the trick.

Inside…

In the vault, Rin felt isolated and desperate to get out. Inside she couldn't see or hear what was going on. Her worst fear was losing Len, she lost her family but she couldn't lose him. It was just too much. "When did I become this weak?" Rin asked herself out loud. She wasn't the one to scare easily or get emotionally scarred but after the outbreak she lost her courage and confidence.

Len was her childhood friend; she laughed somberly remembering when she used to torture and play tricks on him. Now in this outbreak, who would have thought he would step up and become her hero? Rin sat in a corner with her backpack to her side. Her arms wrapped around her knees. "Len..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and laid her head on her crossed arms.

As she sat there, Rin heard the safety's locks unlocking themselves as Len came inside. "Len!" Rin called out as she got up and hugged him. Len smiled and patted her head, "Nothing to it but to do it" Len said. Rin smacked him on the back of his head, "That's so cheesy!" She laughed.

Len laughed and flinched. "What's wrong?" Rin frowned. Len waved his right hand, "Nothing, I just cut my palm accidentally when I threw the molotov I made" He lifted his left hand, turning it around he showed Rin the straight cut. Rin bend down and unzipped her backpack, as she opened it, she rummaged through it and found the first-aid kit.

"Here, swallow these and let me see your hand" She ordered as she handed Len some pain pills and quickly cleaned and bandaged the small wound. Len took the pills and swallowed them; he slowly fisted his injured hand. "Good as new" He said as the pain subsided slowly.

"Should we try the roof?" Rin pointed to the ceiling, Len shook his head. "It's too risky and besides they're on the second tower. Let's head down again and get the truck" Len suggested. "We don't have the keys" Rin frowned as she remembered Meiko putting them into her jean pocket. She zipped her backpack and put it back on."Who said we needed them?" Len winked as he took Rin's hand with his right.

Rin and Len made their way down with very little trouble, as they got to the car Len bend down and undid the lock of the driver's door using one of Rin's hairclip. He opened the truck's door, "After you, Hime-chan~" Len raised his arm and placed his hand over his heart bending down. He remembered that silly princess and servant game they used to play as kids. Rin giggled as she got into the passenger's side. "Now to get workin'" Len laid on his back down as he hot-wired the truck.

Boredom strikes…

"Eighty-one ice creams on a cone for moi~ Eight-one ice creams on a cone for moi. One fell down, now Kaito is sad… Eighty more ice creams until Kaito frown's gone!" Kaito sang as Kaiko sat on his crossed legs. She clapped and smiled. Meiko curled her hands into fists, "We can't stay in this small box forever! I feel like we're a taunting Happy Meal to those bastards!" Meiko complained as she punched the ground. Luka sat down mediating next to her.

Kaito frowned, "We're defenseless, Mei-Mei. Let's just wait until they're all deep fried and then leave, okay?" Meiko grumbled but didn't say anything else. Kaiko winced as Kaito continued singing, she stood up from Kaito and walked to a corner and turned so no one could see her. She checked the huge chunk taken out of her left wrist. "Please just a little while longer" She whispered to herself. She knew she couldn't tell her brother but she couldn't stay with them for long either.

"Kaiko, is something wrong?" Kaito asked worried. She quickly wrapped her wound and turned around with the wind blowing her short blue hair. "No, I'm fine!" She smiled trying not to show her tears. Kaito nodded slowly as they continued to wait. "Did you hear that?" Luka asked as she shot up and looked around. "See that or smell that?" Kaito asked as he pinched his nose from the smell of burning flesh of the _Infected. _

"Shh listen," Luka hushed as she cupped a hand over her ear and ignored the moans of the _Infected_. She closed her eyes and pinned pointed the location she heard the noise come from, "Over there!" She called as she pointed to Crypton's parking garage.

Kaito and Meiko got up as they saw Len driving the truck below. "They're alive!" Kaito said relieved as Len waved his hand from the window. Rin was smiling sitting in the passenger's side. "Now that we're saved, let's get rid of these nuisances!" Meiko grinned as she took Luka's clean katana from her hands and started bashing _Infected _heads onto the electric fence.

Luka sighed, "Please forgive her actions" she whispered as she saw the burning joy in Meiko's eyes. "Now that's milady" Kaito smirked as Kaiko giggled – but the giggling stopped as she covered her mouth and started coughing up blood. "Kaiko?" Kaito frowned as he was about to put a hand on her back. She slapped him away, "I'm fine!" She yelled as she coughed more.

"Kaiko," Kaito said, he didn't want to continue. He was afraid, afraid of asking her, "Were you bitten?" He gulped hoping the worse didn't happen to her. She cried loudly sitting idly on the floor. Kaito bend down to her and took her wrist into his hand as she sat there crying. "Let me see" He told her seriously.

Kaiko sniffed and turned her wrist showing her brother the large chunk that was bitten of, Kaito's eyed widened as he saw her veins, damaged skin tissue, and part of her bone gone. The bleeding stopped a little but he knew she didn't have much more time until she would become one of them. "How did this happen?" He asked. Kaiko stared passed him as she wailed, Kaito held her by her shoulders and shook her furiously. "Dammit Kaiko! WHO! Who did this?" Kaito yelled as he fought back his own tears.

"Crypton-sensei" She sniffed, "I was playing in his office when he said he wasn't feeling so good and then he took my arm and bit my wrist. I was so scared Nii-chan! When a security guard came in, I, I, I… I took his gun and shot him! Then I ran away when a horde came after me" Kaiko told him as Kaito hugged her closely to him.

"Who called for an ass kicking super meal?" Len smirked as he kicked some_ Infected_ with Rin on the floor shooting her 9mm. "Len! Rin!" The group called out happy to see that they finally got up to them. "Hang on!" Rin yelled as she grabbed Len's hand as they ran to the last remaining horde. "Here!" Meiko yelled as she threw Luka's katana to Rin. Rin nodded as she took it, she handed her gun to Len.

Once they killed off the horde, Luka turned off the electric fence. Rin hugged Luka and everyone got ready to leave. "How's this building?" Kaito asked Len. Len nodded, "Not too many _Infected_"

"Good" Kaito said as Meiko took Rin's backpack and started reloading all their weapons. "How much ammo do we have left in the truck?" Meiko asked as she clipped a magazine in place in her handgun. "This is the last of it" Rin frowned. Kaito took Kaiko by her good hand and opened the staircase door, "Looks like we'll have to make a pit stop at the mall"

As the descended down the stairs, Kaiko's condition worsened. Once they were down to the truck, Luka and Kaito put the pillows with a blanket on the floor for Kaiko to lay down. Len took his turn driving with Rin to his side. Meiko tried to clean Kaiko's wound as good as she could but there was no telling how much longer she had until the virus would reach her heart.

Len got on the freeway to avoid any more unwelcomed guest to their destination. Once off the empty freeway and into the mall's parking lot, some _Infected _roamed around. When he was about to park, a wandering witch came out and started crying with her face hidden. Len quickly tried not to startle her when she heard a shopping cart roll by the truck. She lunged forward screaming. "Hang on!" Len yelled as he accelerated and ran over the witch with ease.

He sighed as he reversed and parked close to the mall's entrance. Kaito and Len opened the mall's door with crowbars trying to get enough space for them to get inside. The gang slid in as Kaito barricaded the entrance. Rin kicked a can on the floor, "Heeellllooo" she called over and over until a horde came out. "Horde!" She yelled as Luka, Meiko, and Len went ahead to deal with them. Kaito picked up and carried Kaiko on his back as she slept.

After the horde was taken care of they headed to a map. Seeing that the food court was in the third story – they ran up the frozen escalators. In the food court Len and Rin went to search for food as Kaito sat Kaiko on a chair. Luka came back with some orange juice she freshly squeezed. "Here" She smiled as she handed Kaito the cup. He took a straw and forced Kaiko to drink something.

Kaiko closed her eyes and kept opening them as she swayed back and forth in her seat. She looked at Kaito as a strange desire to bite him came over her but she shook her head ignoring it. That weird hunger for something raw and meaty wanted to control her but she wanted to keep what was left of her humanity.

"Nii-chan, just" She looked up, "Kill me now" She plead as her eyes got blurry with tears. Kaito kissed the top of her head, "I can't do that Kaiko! You're my baby sister!"

"Kaito nii, please"

"Kaiko, no!"

"Please don't make me turn into one of those things!"

"Kaiko…"

"Please shoot! I want to remain human!" She cried.

Kaito looked up at her. Luka and Meiko decided to give them some time as they walked off to help Rin and Len collect food as an excuse.

Kaiko coughed up blood as she looked at Kaito weakly. "Please" She whispered knowing that her time was up. "I didn't want to leave you like Akaito did. I love you nii-chan with all my heart and I'll never ever forget you but please" Kaiko smiled as the hot tears slid down her cheeks.

Kaito caressed her head, kissed it, hugged her wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'll make it go away. I'll make the pain go away. You won't suffer any more Kaiko. I love you too with all my heart" Kaito whispered in her ear and pulled the trigger to her head.

Meiko and Luka saw and heard everything as they watched from a corner. Meiko frowned as Kaito let out a long sadden cry defeated.

"WHY!" Kaito screamed as the tears blurred his vision. He held Kaiko's still warm body in his arms as he held it tightly to his chest. He rocked Kaiko as he hid his face in her neck, "Kaiko…" He sniffed as he carried her body and walked off.

Meiko sighed as she decided to follow Kaito in case he decided to do something very stupid as kill himself.

Luka stayed behind as she decided to go the other direction and look for more weapons and anything deadly or flammable. As she passed a electronics' store she saw all the computer and tv screens on with the news on. On one screen the police were shown as they killed off _Infected, _in another they showed a news anchor as she talked with local survivors, in another screen they showed the Prime Minister and how riots were starting since the government was not spilling anything on the huge epidemic of the century.

She sighed as she passed a music store next. Inside she saw a huge poster of that idiot tapped to the wall. Cocky and flirtatious and a pervert as always. "Gakupo..." She whispered as she traced the poster. She wished she could see him alive, then she wanted to punch him.

Gakupo was one too many words for Luka to describe but deep down she hoped to see him again well and hopefully not bitten. She frowned only imaging the pain Kaito must have been feeling losing what was remained of his family. He had other siblings but he didn't seem to care as deeply for them as he did for Akaito and Kaiko.

As Luka got out of the music store she skipped to a pawn shop and searched every bit of it for anything useful. As she opened one drawer she found twin golden revolvers. "Len might like these" She said as she put them into a backpack that Rin gave her.

Walking out she couldn't help but wonder where all the _Infected _were. 'I guess I'm so used to seeing them' She thought as the eerie feeling wouldn't leave her. She soon forgot her goosebumps as she entered a small gym seeing a beautiful katana placed in a silver case. 'I must have it!' She squealed inside as she ran in and took it. As she held the beautiful double edged silver katana that was embedded in small sapphire gems – a _Infected_ grabbed her arm. She dodged him and threw him over to the counter.

"Bushido" Luka closed her eyes as the _Infected _came at her again. "Never mess with such honor!" She yelled opening her eyes as she took the new katana and sliced its head in to three thick chunks. They swiftly slid off to the floor as the rest of the body fell down. She ripped the man's shirt, "He won't be missing it" She laughed as she cleaned the katana. She dropped the piece of shirt she ripped on the _Infect_ed. "Arigato!" She smiled bowing down thanking him. She walked forward and took the sheath from the case and placed the katana into it.

In another not so happy place of the mall…

Kaito carried his sister as he placed her into a casket in the funeral store. He didn't bother to question why such a store would exist in a mall but he sure as hell was glad they had one. He didn't want to get rid of his sister by dropping her down a story where a horde could possibly take her as fast like a midnight express train.

As he decorated the casket, he placed her hands together with a flower in between. He kissed two fingers and then touched her head gently. "I'll never… never… never…. for-for-…get… y-… He couldn't finish his sentence as the tears came down faster and harder.

Flashbacks and memories of Kaiko all suddenly flooded back to Kaito. Their first super deluxe ten scoop ice cream sundae, The very first time Kaito went girls clothes shopping and bought Kaiko her blue scarf, All her happy and sad expressions. Kaito dropped down to his knees and he held onto the casket.

Meiko quietly knocked on the store's glass door as she entered. She frowned and gently made her way to Kaito. She rubbed his back as he turned and held tightly to her waist. She became sad, Kaito didn't look good as the gloomy and sad type. She never ever wanted to see Kaito sad ever again, he was just too much of a happy smiling goof to be.

Kaito stood up as he closed his sister's casket. He somberly smiled as he took Meiko's hand and left not deciding to look back. 'Look back now and you'll never smile again' He told himself as he decided he was too exhausted to do anything more than just lay down.

He entered a furniture store with Meiko as he headed to the back to the beds. Meiko blushed trying to rid her mind of perverted thoughts. Kaito let go of Meiko as he dropped onto a bad with his hands covering his face. His laughter was muffled by his hands, "Who knew this hell would lead you to insanity. I just killed my own sister!"

Meiko frowned as she laid next to him. She took one of hands away from his face as she caressed it against her cheek. She saw the fresh tears. "Kaito… I'm so, so very sorry about your lost. Kaiko was a wonderful sweet girl. I can't even imagine what you're feeling but please don't think you're insane. You know Kaiko wanted you to!" Meiko reasoned as Kaito's tears stopped.

He wiped them away and turned on top of Meiko, his arms both supporting his weight both on each side of her head – "Comfort me" He pleaded as his lips catched hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the lone soldier.

Seriously…

Inside the kitchen of the KFC. As they searched the drawers and cabinets; Len looked at the fryers. He chuckled as he took two wash rags and grabbed the limbs that were still grabbing the fryers handles. "Come on, let go" He said as he forcefully took them off. "Hey, Rin! Look what I found!"

"Len! That's not funny! Don't mess with the dead!" Rin lectured as Len held a corpse's right hand and left arm. "Come on Rin, have some fun! Haha give me a hand" He said as he tried to hold Rin's hand with the corpse's. "That's not funny" She frowned. Rin stood still as her body tingled, "KYAAAA!" She screamed as Len rubbed the corpse's left arm up and down her back. Rin ran away from Len as he held his sides laughing.

"Come on –haha, you gotta give me a –haha, a high-five for that!" Len laughed as he raised both limbs up. Rin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Wash your hands, Len" She told him as he threw the limbs into a trash can. He chuckled as he went to wash his hands in the sink.

Len dried his hands and walked to Rin, placing his hands on her shoulders, he smiled. "Did I amuse Rinny at least a tiny itsy bitsy bit?" He asked as he closed one eye. She giggled and nodded, "Just a little" She pinched two fingers together winking.

Len coughed as he blushed. 'She's so cute when she winks like that' He thought as he looked right and left. "Can I?" He asked her. She blushed and nodded as he bend down and kissed her.

Back on the bed…

Kaito grunted as he moved a hand down and felt all of Meiko's curves. They parted to catch their breaths. A tear ran down his cheek as he hugged Meiko closely. "I can't afford to lose you" He whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I know"

Outside…

Two guys ran from a horde as they shot them. "Come on Luki!" One guy yelled as he kicked in a _Infected's _face. Luki took out some fire crackers from his pocket as he threw them. "Mikuo, bust in!" Luki yelled as he slowly walked backwards shooting the horde with his shotgun.

Mikuo grabbed an _Infected _and threw it into the mall's back glass door. Luki ran as Mikuo ran in, he made sure he took out the entire horde. He checked left and right making sure that there weren't any more chasing after them. As Luki got in Mikuo pulled everything he could find from benches to plant pots to the mall's map so he could barricade the door.

Mikuo wiped his brow as they entered inside. "_Nii-chan, Nii-chan! I saw a alarm clock shaped as a leek! A leek! Kawaii~ne!" _ Mikuo winced as he were in pain – he tried not to think of any memories of his sister. "Miku…" He whispered. Luki put a hand of sympathy on his shoulder knowing that once they got separated – the Miku they once knew was now gone as she got bitten and turned in front of them.

"Even though I lost my only family – It doesn't mean I'm going to stop helping you search for Luka" Mikuo assured as Luki smiled in thanks still hanging on the small hope of his older sister still being alive and well.

Further Inside…

Luka's eyes shimmered as she ran a hand over a glass counter of weapons and daggers. As she picked up a highly detailed long dagger – she stopped as she heard a noise from the east. Quickly running out of the store with the dagger in hand she went to investigate.

She leaped from a bench and slide down the escalator as she entered the east hall. She noticed the new barricade section. She wondered who or what had entered in. "Nee-chan?" A familiar voice asked as Luka turned around slowly with the dagger in her hand for defense. She dropped it as she saw that short pink messy hair blow in the wind. "Cut it out, Mikuo" He chuckled as Mikuo turned off the small fan in his hand, "Gomen, just wanted to add a dramatic effect" He winked.

"Luki!" Luka said as she ran and hugged Luki. He twirled her around, as soon as he stopped twirling Luka – He placed his hands on her shoulders giving them space. Luka grabbed his cheeks and pinched them, "It's really you!" She smiled widely as a tear slide down. Luki hugged her tightly just as glad and thankful to have had finally found her.

When the virus broke out and the chaos rose all over the city – Luki and Luka lost each other in a crowd of panicked people. "Hey, Luka" Mikuo waved as he greeted. "Great to see you too, Mikuo" Luka nodded then she bowed, "Arigato gozaimasu! I owe you big time Mikuo. I hope Luki wasn't too much trouble" She laughed. Luki grumbled, "I'm not that bad…"

Mikuo laughed as he headlocked Luki and ruffled his hair, "Naw, He's a pain in the ass sometimes but no trouble at all!"

Luka smiled at the sight in front of them, "Let's go to the food court and meet up with rest once they come back" She suggested as she filled in the guys on everything that has happened to them so far. They decided that as soon as the group was all back together that they would make a plan. They couldn't stay in a single place for too long.

The kitchen was on fire…

Len huffed as he placed his forehead against Rin's. "We better head back, Luka might be lonely" He whispered as Rin nodded taking his hand again. She grabbed the backpack that they filled with food they found and headed out of the kitchen.

Back outside in the food court Rin and Len saw Luka but she wasn't alone as they saw Luki and Mikuo waving at them. They smiled as Rin hugged the guys and Len punched fists with them. They all sat down together as they got reacquainted with each other.

They laughed as they retold stories about the past, they sighed as they talked about sad stories, and blushed as they recalled embarrassing moments.

And the bed wasn't cold…

Meiko held Kaito closely to her as she rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. Kaito chuckled. "What?" Meiko asked. "I'm just remembering when we first met, Kaiko had a major brother-complex back then as she hung on to me and followed me like a lost puppy" He said as he smiled at the memory of so long ago.

He got up slowly and sat up, "We should head back to the group now. We'll make a plan for tomorrow but for now we can't afford to split up so we should spend the night together in one spot" He suggested as he got up helping Meiko.

She took his hand smiling as they went back to the food court. As they neared they heard laughter, "Remember when Len tried to steal those bananas at the mini mart but got caught so the old lady kicked him out as she hit him with a broom?" Someone said as Len grunted annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah" They heard him say as the group laughed. "It's not as bad as when Luki and Mikuo had to sing Magnet!" Len shot back.

"Whatever" The two familiar voices said in unison. Meiko and Kaito turned the corner as they saw Luki and Mikuo sitting with Rin, Len, and Luka. "Meiko! Kaito!" Luki and Mikuo called out as Meiko and Kaito greeted them and sat down.

The group enjoyed each others company just ignoring the entire outbreak for once in a very very long time.

Little did they know…

Outside a wandering witch cried and wailed as the sun was setting over the city. She hid her face ignoring the others in her track. She fell to the ground as a pair of twin teal tails grabbed her and dragged her away into the darkness of under a car.

"M…M…Miku…."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued~

Please R&R! Thankies!

My brain's currently fried so uhhh… Thanks for reading again and I hope you're enjoying since it will most likely not be completed in less than 5 chapters [one of my many many hard to reach goals D; lolz]

I'm really shocked that this chap. is just as long as the first! Well maybe a tad bit longer. Wow! Lol that's rare, I guess it's all thanks to that onigiri from earlier… Hmm… Nori! FTW! Lololol. xD

Anywhoo I'm rambling now~ Oyasumi everyone! x]

*Falls unconscious on the floor listening to Miyavi on laptop* ZzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzzZ


	3. Infected Early Birthday

AN: 'ello! :] I reread what I wrote and felt bad for killing off Kaiko D; She's so sweet! Gah! But it must be done ._.

Thanks to all who are enjoying reading this! It's fun to write~

_Infected_ Early Birthday

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The group decided to sleep in the furniture store and close to each other in case anything happened. Luki and Luka shared a bed as Rin and Len and Meiko and Kaito did. Mikuo decided to be the look-out for a few hours just in case. In the back of his mind something was telling him that he should stay awake. As he sat on a soft computer chair, he yawned as he looked left and right.

"Miku…" He whispered to himself. The guilt of not being able to save her was always haunting him where ever he went. Even as an _Infected _now roaming off somewhere, Miku wasn't a normal one. Then again she wasn't a normal human either before. Mikuo clutched his shotgun close to his chest as he looked out trying to fight the sleep. He knew that his sister could hunt him down by tracking his scent like she has been doing all this time. He didn't want to risk harming the others if she did find him.

Mikuo closed his eyes for just five minutes as a clock ticked in the background. "Just… five… minutes" He mumbled as the sleep took over drifting him away. For once in a long time, a well needed rest wasn't interrupted.

In the morning, Len's cell phone buzzed. He was about to turn over forgetting that he left it on the right side's night stand and that Rin was sleeping. He grabbed his pillow and pressed it to his head hoping to drown out the buzzing on the wooden table. When it got to be too much for him to handle he turned and fell off the bed with a big thud. His blue eyes slowly opened as he massaged his head. "Oww" He winced and got up going around the bed and shutting off the alarm.

Rin shot up with a dagger in her hand ready to strike. "Woah, watch it. I haven't been bitten… yet" Len chuckled as he held up both hands in surrender. Rin dropped the dagger and rubbed her eyes. "Len, don't joke like that" She frowned, "What were you doing sleeping with a dagger?" Len asked. Rin shrugged, "Just for defense. It feels weird when we don't get a wakeup call in the middle of the night"

Len nodded understanding. Ever since the outbreak occurred, some nights they would get enough sleep and other nights they would have to defend themselves and leave their location.

Rin got up and looked at the other beds, everyone still asleep. "Come on let's go get ready" She said as they headed to the doors to go to the food court's restrooms. As they neared the door, they saw Mikuo slouched over a chair snoring. They looked at each other and grinned. "Shall we?" Len asked smirking. Rin nodded, "Just this once"

Len took out a marker he had in his back pocket and handed it to Rin as she started her masterpiece on Mikuo's face. She stuck her tongue up in concentration as she gave him a French mustache and twisting odd eyebrows.

Len covered his mouth to muffle out his laughter as Rin finished by giving him cat whiskers and a few freckles. He then took the chair and rolled it down the row of couches. Mikuo woke up as they spun him around. "Woah! " He yelped as he fell down seeing little music notes spinning around his head.

Len and Rin laughed as Mikuo recovered and got up. "Good morning to you too..." He grumbled. The trio headed out and headed to the restrooms. Rin entered in the women's restroom to go freshen up as the guys enter the men's.

Gossip isn't just for girls…

Inside the men's restroom, Mikuo checked his face. "Ha ha very funny" He said as he wiped off the marker. Len chuckled pretending that he didn't notice it. Mikuo entered a urinal stall and unzipped his pants. "So how's things going with you and Rin?" He asked. Len shrugged as he headed to the sinks to brush his teeth, "Things are fine"

"No abuse?"

"Nope"

"None?"

"Not since the outbreak happened. Rin's terrified so I gotta step up, ya know?" Len said as he squeezed a tube of toothpaste and squirted some on his toothbrush.

"Wow" Mikuo chuckled as he flushed and zipped up. He headed to wash his hands, "Seems our Lenny is growing up" He teased as he shoved him lightly.

Len stuck the toothbrush into his mouth and rolled his eyes. "So any plans for Rin's birthday?" Mikuo asked as he dried his hands with paper towels.

Len shrugged, "It's coming up but I honestly don't believe she would want to celebrate at a time like this"

"How old is she turning? Sorry I lost count"

"Seventeen"

"What about you, Len?"

"I already turned seventeen last month"

"Did you have any sake?"

"Nope. I don't like drinking"

"Wow! I remember when I was seventeen! Ahh good times" Mikuo closed his eyes as he remember his first shot of real sake. The finest to be exact.

"That wasn't very long ago. You're only nineteen, Mikuo" Len chuckled as he rinsed his mouth and placed his traveler's toothbrush and toothpaste back into his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah" Mikuo laughed as he ruffled Len's hair. Len grumbled smiling as he redid his high ponytail that Mikuo ruined. They walked out seeing Rin waiting for them as she rocked herself back and forth on the balls of her heels with her arms crossed.

"Ready?" She asked Len as he nodded and looked at Mikuo. "Wanna go clothes shopping with us?" He asked him as he took Rin's hand. Mikuo smiled, "Sure, I could use some new Perry Ellis right about now" He laughed as they headed to the fourth floor.

The trio decided to head to the store Mikuo wanted to 'shop' in as Len opened the door he rang a little bell on the counter with his revolver. Rin stayed behind Mikuo as a _Infected _in a black business suit with a silky navy blue tie came at them with both arms ready to hug them to death. Len shot him and kicked his body away as he went to sit down. "The store's all yours" He said as Mikuo nodded and went to the racks and shelves to find something of his liking.

Rin sat down next to Len as she watched Mikuo pick up a crisp white dress shirt as he shook his head and mumbled something to himself. "You're not going to get anything here, Len?" She asked him as she turned and looked at him. Len shook his head, "It's not really my style"

Mikuo took a stack of clothes and went inside a dressing room to try them. Len tapped his finger on the seat bored of waiting for Mikuo. Rin yawned as she looked at the clock on the wall. It's been twenty minutes. Len was about to get up to go bang on the dressing room's door for Mikuo to hurry up when Mikuo opened the door and stepped out wearing blue washed jeans, a white v-neck short sleeved shirt, and a silky teal pinstriped vest. "So how do I look guys?" He asked winking.

Len gave him a thumbs up and got up as Rin nodded, "Looks great!" She smiled as they walked out and headed into a Vans. Len walked ahead being the group leader; again. He threw a stack of magazines to the floor as he walked passed a corpse. The corpse tried to grab his ankle and bite him when Len smashed his head in. "Eww" He complained as he kicked it away. "Are you okay?" Rin asked worried. Len nodded assuring her that he didn't get bitten. "I'm going to go look for shoes" Mikuo said as he headed to the shoes section to find something in teal to his liking.

Len immediately found something he liked as he picked it up and headed to go get changed. He really wasn't picky when it came to Vans. In five minutes Len changed into black jeans, and a yellow-black checkered shirt, and black skate shoes with a yellow strip on the sides. He clipped on a wallet chain to his jeans and walked out to go look for something for Luki and Kaito. Len found some jeans for them as he folded them and found a pink shirt with black paint splash and a blue shirt with white paint splash. As he folded the clothes and stacked them, he stared at Rin for a second. He knew that he shouldn't but Rin was a very special girl to him. He placed the clothes on a shelf and walked off to Mikuo. "Hey, I'll be back in five minutes. I just need to go get something in another store" He told Mikuo. Mikuo took off his shoe and put his new ones on, he smirked and nodded, "'Kay, bro" He said as Len ran off to the jewelry store.

Inside the jewelry store, Len slowly passed by some corpses. There was shattered glass everywhere. As he looked at the glass counters he paused when her found the perfect thing for Rin. 'I hope she'll like it' He said as he placed it into his pocket and ran back to the Vans store.

Rin hummed to herself smiling as she looked at the racks of clothes and shelves. She managed to find a red top with a sakura design on it. She knew Meiko would like it as she took it and got some red shorts for her. As she placed them into her backpack she found a cute short black tank dress with the tank being pink and some pink shorts for Luka. She nodded as she placed it into her backpack and went back to try and find something for herself. Rin entered a dressing room and tried on what she found, once she came out she was changed into orange shorts with small designs in white and yellow to the sides, a yellow tee, and orange flats. She clipped on suspenders and walked out. "Ready?" She asked the guys as Len's jaw dropped. 'Wow' He said mentally as he composed himself and placed the clothes into Rin's backpack.

Mikuo tied his shoe laces of his teal skate shoes and jumped up. "We better hurry back before the group leaves us or think we've been bitten or something" Rin and Len nodded as they got out and walked back to the third floor.

Meanwhile…

"No! It's my waffle!" Kaito whined as he pressed the hot breakfast close to his chest. "Let. Me. Get. A. Bite!" Meiko gritted her teeth as she jumped in front of him to get the waffle. "Get your own dang waffle!" Kaito stuck his tongue out. "Nooooo I want yours dammit!" She said smirking with a burning fire of determination in her eyes. "No-aha! Stop! –haha! Please don't –ahah! Torture me! –haha" Kaito plead in between laughs as Meiko tickled him in his weak spot in the back of his neck.

Luka smiled as she sipped her green tea as Luki slouched on his chair yawning. "Ugh. I wonder where Mikuo ran off to with Rin and Len" He thought out loud speaking too soon as the trio of yellow and teal came back with a overstuffed backpack.

"Hey guys! 'Morning!" Mikuo greeted as he tipped over Luki's chair making him fall over. "Ow. Baka" Luki glared at him. "Wow nice clothes, guys" Meiko winked. "I look good, don't I?" Mikuo asked as he posed. Rin and Len laughed. "Oh that's right! Len I forgot to give you these" Luka said as she set her cup of tea on the table and opened her own backpack that held the golden twin revolvers. She gently placed them in Len's hands. Len took them and examined the very detail beauty of the twin guns. "Wah! Arigato Luka-nee!" He smiled like a little kid on Christmas. Luka smiled giggling waving her hand off like it was nothing.

"So what's there to eat?" Mikuo asked he looked at the plate with waffles and the tea kettle. They didn't seem appetizing to him. "We didn't want to look for stuff to cook so we just warmed up frozen waffles" Kaito said as he waved his waffle around in the air as Meiko lunged forward for it and took a chuck out of it like a piranha. "OW! My finger!" Kaito wailed, "Meiko bit my finger and that really really hurt!" The group laughed happy to see Kaito back to his idiotic self.

Rin giggled and handed her backpack to Len. "Len, can you give the girls what I found while I go and make real breakfast with Mikuo" She said in favor as she and Mikuo walked off to go find some ingredients. Rin found dashi soup stalk, sugar, and eggs in one kitchen and Mikuo found a box of pancake mix and fresh bananas and blueberries.

"You start the pancakes and I'll make the tamagoyaki!" Rin said handing a spatula to Mikuo. "Mm!" He agreed as he rinsed a bowl and started to mix the powder. Rin turned on the stove to get started. As they cooked in silence they heard the group's laughter in the background.

"Sooo Rin, your birthday is coming up. Are ya gonna celebrate?"

"Hm? Probably not" Rin shrugged.

"Really? You're gonna skip out on a birthday?"

She chuckled, "Len always tries to set up a surprise party for me; ever since we've been little. It's been a promise since I've first met Len when he moved into the house next to mine. I just don't think this year would be a good time to"

Mikuo frowned. "This world sucks. I wanted cake"

Rin laughed as she gently punched his arm, "If you want only cake, that could be arranged"

Mikuo closed his eyes, "Ahh if only they had a leek flavored cake. Now that would be amazing" Rin cringed at the thought of that. 'Only Mikuo and Miku' She thought. "Hey Mikuo, what happened to Miku?" She asked innocently. The last time she saw Miku was a day before the outbreak happened.

Mikuo looked somberly at his spatula. "Once we lost Luka in the crowd of panicked people we decided to find a safe house and we did but there was a crying man with his face covered blocking the way. We thought he was a survivor so Miku being Miku went ahead to try to help him out but he grabbed Miku's neck and bit her. A horde came out after that as a Boomer vomited his bile on Miku and…" He sighed as the vivid memory played over his head again.

"She screamed for me to save her but Luki grabbed and threw me into the safe. It was too late to save her. Through the door's small bared window I saw her as she changed into one of them! Though unlike the others, she was special. I didn't have the heart to kill her as she keeps hunting us down. I fear if we don't leave here soon, she could find us" Mikuo warned as he placed the pancakes onto a plate.

Rin nodded remembering to tell the group after they finish breakfast. She placed the tamagoyaki onto a plate and followed Mikuo out the door to the food court's table. "Dig in!" Mikuo said as he and Rin placed the food onto the table. "Oh! I forgot to make orange juice!" Rin snapped her fingers as she ran back into the kitchen and took some oranges to squeeze them into fresh juice.

Ten minutes later she finally came out again with a tray filled with glasses. Rin sat down next to Len and took a blueberry pancake. "Mmmm… Banana… pancakes" Len drooled as he stuck the piece of pancake into his mouth. Len loved bananas more than a cat lover loved their cats.

The group laughed and shared a good breakfast. After they were done, Meiko and Luka cleaned the table as Kaito and Luki volunteered to throw away the trash. Len took out a map and spread it across the table. He handed Mikuo, Kaito's marker as they started to form a plan. "Where should we go?" Len asked as everyone came back and gathered around the table.

Len marked a giant 'X' on the Crypton's building and the mall's indicating the places they've already been to. They all knew that their top priority was to get anyone to notice them so they could get out of the_ Infected _city. They also knew that they needed to find their surviving friends – if any still were.

Luka held her hands together and stayed quiet. She wanted to suggest a place but… she was too shy to. She didn't want to risk their lives but then again she was holding onto that little bit of hope that Gakupo could still be alive. "Umm…" Luka spoke, the group stared at her. "Was is it, sis?" Luki asked seeing his sister's troubled shy expression. She flushed in embarrassment. "We should head to Gakupo's house. I just have this feeling he could still be alive" She suggested.

"Good idea" They all said as they routed out a way to get there. "We're in the Shinjuku area. Maybe If we take a bullet train down Marunouchi Line to Harajuka down to Shibuya – Ginza Line, we could reach Gakupo's house faster?" Luki suggested as he took a map of the subways routes out of his pocket.

Luka hugged her younger brother in thanks as they finished marking the map. Len rolled it up and gave it to Kaito to keep. Luki, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko changed into the new clothes that Rin and Len brought. As soon as they were ready they headed back down to the first floor to the exit where they parked the ice cream truck.

Len grinned as he tried his new golden pistols as he shot a few _Infected _straight in the head. Rin rolled her eyes as she held onto his wallet chain. Kaito ran to the truck with Meiko to get it started as Luki and Mikuo fended off with Luka. Meiko handed Kaito the keys as they got in and drove to pick them up.

Meiko opened the truck's large window. "Get in!" She said as the truck swerved. Len held Rin tightly by the waist and jumped into the truck with her landing on the pillows. Mikuo jumped in after as Luki grabbed onto the latch and shot off some _Infected. _"Crap. A wandering witch" He said as Kaito dropped the speed to not startle her as she walked a few feet away crying and wailing in misery.

They got out of the mall's parking lot and into the main road. Once on the empty freeway the group relaxed a little. "Meiko take over" Kaito said as Meiko got into his seat as he went to the freezer. Kaito smiled with his eyes closed and felt around the freezer. His smiled slowly turned into a frown as he opened his eyes and saw that his supply of ice cream was gone. "STOP THE TRUCK!" He yelled as Meiko turned her head. "What? What happened?" She asked worried stopping the truck roughly. "There's NO ice cream! This is… an emergency! Go back to the mall!' Kaito said panicked as he walked back to take over the steering wheel.

Luka sighed, just when she got to reading her book again, he had to start. She stretched her leg out and tripped Kaito as his face hit the metal floor. She turned a page in her book as she crossed her legs using Kaito as a table. Meiko mumbled something, "I can't believe that idiot" She started the truck again.

Luki and Mikuo started to play a card game as Len and Rin sat down together. "Uhh… Rin?' Len asked. She looked up at him, "Hm, yes Len?"

"I… uhh…"

"What?"

"I know you probably wouldn't want anything this year but I can't help it. I've promised since we've been little."

"Len… don't tell me"

"Happy early Birthday, Rin" He said as he searched his pocket and revealed a cute orange shaped orange diamond necklace.

"Len!" Rin gasped as she turned around allowing Len to put it on her. "You didn't have to" She told him as he shrugged. "I know but I really wanted to or else I would of felt bad besides you're very special to me Rin" He blushed as Rin mentally awed as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you" She whispered as she leaned on him holding his hand.

Mikuo watched them as he held up a stack of cards in his hands. "Gold fish" He said smiling as Luki grunted in defeat. He laughed at him as they restarted their game.

Luka released Kaito as she got bored. Kaito got back to the passenger's seat in the front with Meiko completely calm again. "You okay?" Meiko asked him as she got off the freeway. He nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't stop from searching for ice cream!"

Once they parked somewhere safe, the group got out loaded and ready. "Does this mean we won't be using the truck anymore?" Len asked as Kaito stepped out. He knew it would be stupid to come back for it. "Does everyone have everything? It'll be pointless to go half way across town then back just for our vehicle. We'll just get a new one. Besides it's all out of ice cream so it's no good to us" Kaito said as Len nodded seeing his point. Not exactly the ice cream point but the fact that they'll be half way across the city.

Going down the stairs into the run down subway – Kaito and Mikuo went ahead first when a Boomer came out, "Boomer!" They yelled as they killed it before it waddled to them. It exploded alerting a horde.

As they went further through, there was a corner in flames. "Alright let's split" Kaito said as Luki and Mikuo went their own way, Rin, Len, and Luka went another, leaving Kaito and Meiko near the flames. The horde came out at them as Luki and Mikuo ran through the subway's cabin and to the other side. Luka sliced off a woman _Infected _head off as she sped going in a zig-motion repeating her actions. Len and Rin shot back to back as Kaito threw a Molotov with Meiko unpinning a grenade.

Once they cleared the area they regrouped and headed to the exit on the other side. As they walked the tracks, Luki noticed a woman dressed in gothic lolita clothing further down. Smirking he shoved Mikuo and shook his head to her. Mikuo laughed wondering if that cute girl really was one of them – a survivor.

While Kaito and Len tried searching for an exit that wasn't dangerous to take, the girls sat down and waited. Mikuo walked over to the cute girl as she stood by a wall, He was about to place a hand on her shoulder to ask her if she were bitten when she lunged on him and aimed for his neck. Dropping him on the floor Mikuo's eyes widen as he held the girl from her throat trying to throw her off and not get bitten.

"Hold it right there!" Luki said as he held a camera out. "Luki!" Mikuo yelled as he twisted the girl's face away from his neck. "Two seconds!" Luki plead as he took a snap shot. "Dude!" Mikuo yelled as Luki laughed and then shot her. Mikuo slid off the girl moving her away from him and got up.

"What took you so long?" Mikuo narrowed his eyes, "And where the hell did you get a camera at?" He asked pointing to the magenta colored camera. Luki shrugged and headed back to the rest of the group.

"Did we just hear Mikuo yell?" Luka asked as she noticed the drops of blood on Mikuo's vest. The guys shrugged pretending that nothing happened a few seconds ago. "Hey, over here!" Kaito called as he and Len managed to find stairs to the other side of the city. The rest of the group followed as they walked up slowly trying not to step on broken concrete.

"So that means no train ride" Luki said as Mikuo head locked him. "Duh! Stupid. We don't know how to operate a train and besides it's not a very safe or smart idea seeing how it is in there" He told him.

Meiko stretched her arms as she inhaled the fresh air. "Ah. Finally we're out of there! I thought we would die from the scent of rotten flesh"

Luka smiled as she looked east and west trying to remember where Gakupo lives. She pointed to the east remembering that when she would go and visits him – on very rare occasions, she would always get out at this station and take a taxi a few blocks away. "We better find a car" Len suggested as he and Rin looked at the insides of scattered cars on the street and parking lanes.

Kaito looked up at the sky, the sun was almost setting. "We better get there fas-" He was interrupted when Len honked from inside of a black Cadillac Escalade. "Looks at this baby!" Len said as he felt the smoothness of the steering wheel. Rin rolled her eyes sitting in the passenger's side, "Boys and their toys"

Kaito jaw dropped, "Damn thats awesome!" He ran to the car, "SHOTGUN!" He declared yelling as he opened the door for Rin to get out. She rolled her eyes as she, Luka, and Meiko sat in the very back. Luki and Mikuo got in the back seat as Len started the car. Kaito turned the radio on as the guys started bobbing their heads side to side. "I wanna rock your body~ Till the break of day~"

Meiko face palmed as Luka smiled seeing the guys enjoying themselves. Rin tap her fingers as they drove up the hill to Gakupo's mansion. Len snapped his fingers as he drove with one hand steering to the right going to the gated house. Mikuo got out and rang the gate's security. "Yo, Gakupo!" He yelled as he looked into the small camera. He waited a few seconds when he didn't get a respond.

He went back to the music blaring car and took a crowbar, returning to the gate he set the crowbar in between the chains, twisted it a little, then stomped his foot on it breaking it open. He wiped his brow and went back into the car as Len drove in. He stopped the car for Mikuo to close the gates and then driving up to the estate. As the reached the top there was a _Infected _maid eating away at the intestines of a man who appeared to be a gardener. Len sped up, opened his door and smacked the woman. He laughed closing it. "D'aww, the woman didn't get to finish her Manwich" Luki frowned.

Luka flicked him on the back of his neck. Luki stuck his tongue out as Len parked in front of the house. The group got out gearing up and entering the opened door. Inside there seemed to be no sign of life as it was pure silence. Velvet red curtains on the windows blew in the wind as the shattered glass laid everywhere. A statue in the middle stood unbroken, the eggplant and the man who was riding it. Luka sighed, "I can't believe he hasn't gotten rid of that ridiculous thing!" She said as she went to the bookcase near it, pulled out a book and revealed a underground passage.

"Wow" The group said in unison except Luka. "The top of the house isn't used, mostly for décor. Knowing Gakupo, he should be somewhere downstairs hiding from his god knows how many servants" Luka said as they descended down the candle lit stairs. Meiko looked right and left on the intricate design of the steps, "I wonder what you two do down here," She asked as she looked at the candles, "Kinky" She winked.

Luka blushed and ignored her comment. "We should split up and search for that idiot. Kaito and Mikuo – you two take the dressing room and closet. Luki you search the bathroom, Meiko and I will check his room. Rin and Len, search the living room/den" Luka instructed as everyone went to their locations.

Rin headed down the hall to the living room when she noticed Len wasn't behind her. "Len?" She called as she went back to the stairs. Len was admiring a picture that was taken at school with Rin, Mikuo, Luki, Meito, Ted, Miki, Luka, Gakupo, Dell, Neru, Kaiko, Akaito, Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Teto, and himself. "Len?" Rin called again snapping Len out of his memories. "Oh, Gomen!" He apologized turning to go down when he missed the step and fell down the twenty steps. Rin held her sides as she laughed.

Inside the bathroom Luki stood there for a moment. 'You have got to be kidding me' He thought as he saw the room that was probably bigger than his shared apartment with his sister Luka. "You sure know how to pick 'em, sis" He whispered as he checked the blood stained marble floor leading to the bubbling Jacuzzi. He scratched his head staring at it, moving closer he leaned into the bubbles. As he inspected the water, he saw something dark. Sticking in his arm into it he grabbed onto what felt like a wrist and pulled out a corpse of an _Infected _maid. A one bared towel rack was impaled into her abdomen. Luki let go of the woman and washed his hands going out of the bathroom.

In the dressing room Mikuo looked at all the clothes in Gakupo's closet. Kaito laid down on the couch. "How come he's never invited us over?" Kaito wondered out loud. "Maybe because you eat all the ice cream?" Mikuo shot back as he flipped through the articles of clothes. 'Gakupo sure does have class' He admired as he went through the men's designer brands.

Rin and Len searched the living room with no luck finding Gakupo in it. Len's eyes widen when he saw the stack of video games. "Wah! This hasn't even come out yet!" He said holding a game in his hands. "Rin, Let's play it!" He said as he and Rin set up the game system's cords onto the wall hooking it up to the surround sound and tv.

"Umm why does he have a fountain in his bedroom?" Meiko asked as she passed the water fountain. "Therapy?" Luka questioned. "Welcome ladies to Gakupo's chambre à coucher de l'amour" A voice said as the bed rotated to face them. Gakupo held a glass of red wine in one hand as the other supported his head. He wore only a eggplant pillow to cover himself. Meiko face palmed again, "God, I could really use a drink" She muttered to herself as Luka yelled, "Put some clothes on you pervert!"

Gakupo took his bed sheet wrapping it around his waist and getting off the bed with his arms wide opened ready for a hug. "Aren't you happy to see me alive and well?" He asked Luka. "Right now, no" She turned ignoring him. Mentally she was thinking only he would be the only one from them all to be fine with a apocalypse.

Gakupo headed into his dressing room when he saw Mikuo going through his clothes and Kaito resting on his couch. "Good to see you guys" He greeted as Mikuo waved and Kaito opened one eye. "Do you have anything to drink here?" Meiko asked remembering the glass of wine that Gakupo was drinking. "Check my mini bar in the living room" He said as Meiko quickly dashed out to find some sake.

"Hey Gakupo, do you have a sweater I can have?" Mikuo asked as he looked at his blood stained vest. Gakupo nodded and went into his other closet to find something in Mikuo's size. "Here" He said as he handed Mikuo a dark navy blue sweater. "Arigato" He thanked as he put it on. Gakupo nodded and went back to find something to wear in the other side of his closet.

Gakupo searched through his clothes and took out a pair of white jeans, a long sleeved white v-neck shirt, and a lavender vest with a silky purple tie. "If you'll all excuse me" He asked politely as Mikuo, Luka, and Kaito headed down the hall to the living room. Luki bumped into them, "Whatever you do, don't go into the bathroom" He said as he remembered the feel of the women's soapy bloody cold hand.

My… My…

"Nooo Len! Don't go that far!" Rin moaned as Len grunted, "Shuddup Rin, I'm going my way!" Meiko paused before turning the corner to enter. 'What the…' She thought as she heard further more.

"Faster, Len! You idiot!" Rin yelled as Len sighed, "You're so impatient, Rin!" He shot back as Meiko started to blush. 'You can't control teens' She thought as she decided to enter, the sake was seriously calling to her. "Give it to me, Len!" Rin ordered as Meiko walked in and saw them fighting over a game controller on the floor. "Hey, Meiko nee" They greeted as Meiko's jaw dropped. "God I need sake!" She ran to the mini bar and searched for something of her liking. Rin and Len shrugged, "You're going to die in the game, Len!" Rin pointed out as Len rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I got it already"

Meiko grabbed a cup with ice as she was about to pour some raspberry sake into it when she looked back and forth at the tiny glass and the big bottle of sake. "Ah, screw it!" She said as she threw the glass with ice and started to chug the bottle. She could hear the angels singing to her as she went to sit on the couch to watch the duo play. Luki, Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo all entered then into the living room. As they rested in the den, Kaito spoke up. "Alright guys, you know we can't stay here forever. We make a plan before sun rise" He said as they nodded as Mikuo handed them the map.

Outside…

"M…Mi…Miku… " Haku cried. "Wh…why" She sniffed as she sat in the middle of the road covering her face. "Uhh…ehem hem hem" A _Infected _man walked passed her. "KEEEYAAAAH!" She screeched as she was alerted. Haku clawed the man as he groaned and died. She sat back down and cried by a light post.

A teal haired girl inhaled the air as she held a shirt in her hands. She crooked her neck and looked up at the mansion. She coughed, "B.. Br…Bro..ther" She said slowly in a raspy voice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Please R&R! and remember to Alert the story! :D

Oh yeah haha that song playing on the radio is Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake xDD

and Raspberry Sake is good! Shhh. lawl.

Erm.. that's all I can think of to say xD


	4. Infected Family

AN: Woah have I've been gone for a while! Gomen! I had major writer's block with this story ._.

Anyways onto it! Let's do this! 8D

_Infected _Family

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

CRASH! In the morning the gang woke up when a sudden crash echoed the halls of Gakupo's empty mansion. Kaito shot up from the couch he slept in as he went to check down the hall to see if anything suspicious was there but he didn't see anything so he went back to the now awake group as they took out their maps.

"I guess the hysteria is rising. Okay so we have to keep moving so where should we go next?" Kaito asked as he played with and twirled the pen in his fingers. Len looked over to Rin as he shook his head gesturing for Rin to speak up. She sighed and cleared her throat, "Kaito-nii, do you… do you think we could check on our families? I know… I know it's risky and they may be dead but… but… I couldn't live with myself knowing what happened to them and they live not too far from here so…" Rin lowered her voice as Kaito glanced over the map knowing that she was right.

He looked up at her with a serious expression, "Are you sure about this?" He asked her not wanting her to change her mind as soon as they get there. He knew all too well what this _Infection _has done to all those he cherished. He knew what pain was and he didn't want any of his friends to see what their own families have become. He didn't want them to suffer.

She nodded her head determined as he circled the intersecting streets to where Rin lived. "And you Len? Do you want to see your family?" Kaito asked as Len shook his head. Len already knew; more like guessed what has became of his little brother Rei and his parents. Imagining them all _Infected _made his heart sting but just as much more determined to get Rin out of this hell-hole. He didn't want to continue to cling onto his owns hopes as he knew there was a better chance at them being _Infected_.

"Anyone else?" Kaito asked making sure that everyone has already said their goodbyes to families and close friends. Everyone else stayed quiet as Kaito rolled the map and taking Meiko's backpack. "We should move out. The more land we cover with daylight, the better. We'll stop again after we go to Rin's place and we'll see from there" He said as everyone nodded and grabbed their things.

"Fetch, Len!" Gakupo called out throwing a bat with nails placed all over. Len dropped the bat and then picked it seeing the nails as he titled his head questioning Gakupo. Gakupo chuckled and replied with a simple, "Self-defense"

Len nodded his head slowly understanding as they headed out the room and down the hall. "Hurry up, Meiko!" Kaito yelled down the hall as Meiko tried to stuff mini bottles of sake into her pockets and backpack. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled rushing out.

Going upstairs they saw one of Gakupo's maid leaning back and forth just staring at one of Gakupo's large self-portrait. "Wow, she must really love working for you" Luki joked as Mikuo patted his back roughly, "Or fine art"

They both snickered as Gakupo rolled his eyes quickly calling her name and slitting her throat. Mikuo and Luki grew quiet as they saw the blood spurt out but Gakupo didn't not even get one single drop of blood on him. "And that is how it's done, gentlemen" He chuckled as he walked ahead of the group to the entrance.

Len peered out the distance of the left window that looked out to the gardens of Gakupo's back yard. He saw the many gardeners, butlers, maids, and chefs all roaming out there as some would walked into the large bushes and trees. Rin grabbed onto the back of Len's shirt tightly as they walked out seeing each window with a new _Infected _moaning and clawing at the window.

He took Rin's hand in his as he whispered, "Close your eyes" He told her as they made their way to Gakupo. Meiko chugged down three bottles of sake trying to keep her laughing in check as she was highly tempted to bang one of the windows to see one of those amusing non-humans react but then she thought it was just the alcohol talking.

Luki stopped walking as he went to take a closer look at one of the windows seeing one of the maid's moaning against it. He leaned in closer having a staring contest with her when Mikuo pushed him out of the way, "Baka! You wanna die?" He said serious with all playing forgotten. Before Luki could reply, the maid screeched and punched the window breaking it. Glass shards impaled in her arm deeply as she took hold of Mikuo's waist.

Mikuo pushed her off as she alerted the others forming a horde. "Guys! We have a problem!" He yelled as Gakupo yelled for them to run to the entrance. They picked up their pace as the horde broke through the windows and entered. Being the stupid creatures they are, they screeched and banged on the now closed entrance door. Kaito quickly took the car keys and revved up the engine, everyone got in as he started the car but Mikuo didn't get in as he spotted those teal pigtails he's grown to know well all these years.

"Mikuo!" Luki yelled as he was ignored when Mikuo saw his sister's back by the front water fountain. His mind knew already that she was dead and that she wasn't going to come back ever but his heart was telling him that he didn't care because he loved his sister and she'll always be his sister no matter what. "Miku!" He cried running to her as he stopped an inch away from her. "Miku! It's me! It's Mikuo!" He said as he neared and turned her around seeing she had a piece of an arm in her hands. She dropped the piece of the meat as Mikuo backed up placing his hands palm up against his chest. "Miku… please don't do anything. I'm your nii-chan, remember?" He asked as she screeched and used her pigtails to wrap him into a tight hold. He tried to break away but he lost his strength soon as she placed her hands on his neck and began to choke him. "Bro…th…er" Miku whispered as she bit into him taking a chunk out of his neck making her teal pigtails stained in his blood.

"MIKUO!" Luki yelled as Luka and Len tried to told him by his waist. Kaito began to drive out as Luki and the others watched from the car's window at the now lifeless Mikuo on the floor as Miku screeched.

Outside the gates they saw Haku on the floor crying her heart out as she faced the burning wall of a building. Kaito drove slowly passed her to not alert her of their presences. Luka placed a hand on Luki's shoulder as he hid his face in his hands just staying quiet. Len looked at Rin whose hand was shaking in his. "Are you sure?" He whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed nodding.

Rin wanted to know what happened to her mother and her cousin Neru. Seeing all those kids in the elementary school attack their teachers and seeing the students at her own school go mad; she wanted to just pretend that this was just one big horror video game but she couldn't.

She couldn't deny the things she's done in order to keep on living and the things she's seen that would scar any _sane _person. "Ok we're here" Kaito announced as the twenty minute drive to Rin's place seemed only like five. Everyone got out as Gakupo and Luka decided to be on the lookout outside the house's premises.

Meiko and Kaito decided to check the surrounding neighbors' houses to see what goods they could find. Luki decided to tag along in silence as he entered the house across. Len slammed the shut door opened seeing pots and pans thrown on the floor with rotting meat and papers all over the place. Rin tugged on Len's shirt telling him that she was going to check upstairs as he nodded and went into the kitchen.

Rin check her own room seeing that nothing was out of place and left as she left it long ago. The window was still slightly opened like she left it, she shut it closed and sat on her bed. She rubbed her hands together feeling cold so she got up and opened up her closet getting her favorite sweater. It sadden her to know that she couldn't stay in the one place where she felt the most safe in.

After closing her room's door she walked down the hall and opened up her mother's room seeing pearls scattered around the floor. She inhaled the strong mixture of perfumes all dripping down her mother's vanity. "Mom?" She whispered hoping that no one would answer but at the same time she did as she looked in the closet and master bedroom's bathroom.

She frowned huffing in disappointment and walked out into the extra room that was the unfinished baby's room for her little sister. She closed her eyes wincing as she saw the blood stained walls and furniture turned all upside down. She grabbed a baby bottle and just looked at the empty new crib. Her hands trembled as she dropped the bottle. Her knees gave out as she fell on the floor crying feeling like her little hope has now vanished.

Len searched the kitchen, living room, and back yard but there no sign of anyone or anything so he went upstairs knowing that Rin might be in her mother's room or something. As he ascended up the stairs he heard some whimpering noises as he ran into the unfinished baby's room seeing Rin crying against the crib. He bend down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up through blurry eyes and hugged him. "Make… make… it… stop…" She cried as Len ran his hand through her blonde locks shushing her. "Shh… it's okay. I'll make it better, I promise" He whispered as he let go allowing space between them. He held her chin up wiping her hot tears as he helped her get up from the floor. He looked around the room seeing the nightmare in front of him. He exhaled a sigh of relief that he held in, Len was relieved that they didn't find anyone in here.

He was never that good with making others feel better. He wouldn't know how to calm Rin down if it ever came to seeing her parents. They descended down as Len told Rin to wait in the car as he went to talk to Gakupo. "Anything?" He asked as Gakupo shook his head. "This neighborhood is dead silent. We should leave as soon as possible. Are you sure you don't want to check out your own home?" He asked as Len looked at his house across the street from Rin's.

He didn't know what to expect as he contemplated on just taking a quick peek inside. "This could be your last chance" Gakupo pushed on as Len sighed and walked across the street. He opened the unlocked door and saw that his place was just as trashed like Rin's. He entered the kitchen following the bloodied foot prints finding his mother's corpse laying on the white kitchen floor. He bend down taking a rag and used it to move her arm. He saw the terrified expression on her face but no bite marks or anything.

He took out the butcher knife that was in her abdomen, throwing it away from him he got up. "So you just took your own life, huh?" Len asked his mother as he balled up his hand into a fist and punched the wall. He wasn't angry at her but more at himself for not knowing. He couldn't do anything about it now and even if he were here when she decided that suicide was the best way to go, he knew that he wouldn't have had the strength to stop her.

Len took the table's cloth and placed it onto of his mother taking a sunflower from the vase by the sink and placed it on top. "Rest in peace" He whispered bidding her farewell and went up to his room seeing his clothes thrown all over the floor with magazines, manga, and CDs. Yep. Just like he left it.

He didn't need anything in there so he shut the door and went to check his brother's room. "Rei?" He called out hearing the buzzing noise of the black and white waves screaming on the blank screen. He saw the light on the game system; bending down Len checked the game system to see if there was a game in there but there was none.

He got up and checked the empty room. He shrugged trying not to think too much as too where his little brother was at so he got out quickly and nearly slide as he looked down to the floor seeing a piece of paper. He picked it up seeing a crayon drawn picture of himself, Rei, their father and mother. The drawing had arrows labeled and pointing at them. Len chuckled and folded the paper placing it in his jean pocket. He went down to the kitchen again making sure he didn't miss anything as he picked a list of errands on the floor. He read the date knowing it was the day when everything changed. Len crumpled it up and took the other note that was placed with a magnet on the fridge's door.

_Len where ever you are and if you ever get a chance to read this, know that Rei and I love you! I'm sorry that I couldn't go and get you. Rei's school was closer and once we got home this… this…. Hysteria started! I wish that you are safe and that we can meet soon but if the time comes and I'm no longer here with Rei due to evacuation, look for a safe place to escape too as well! I love you son. –Mom_

Len read the letter folding it and placing it in his jean pocket as he looked down at his covered mother. "If only..." He whispered and walked out to find Kaito holding two plastic bags filled with good food and Meiko who held five bottles of sake. "Drinks are on me tonight! Yeah!" Meiko whistled as they set everything in the car's trunk and got in.

Rin looked at Len asking him in silence if he found anything. He shook his head lying and looked out the window. "So where are we going next? I say some where we can shower" Meiko said as she pinched her clothes feeling uncomfortable. Kaito held her hand with his free as he steered entering the freeway. He nodded agreeing with her as they decided that a hotel would be the best idea but a hotel that wasn't in the inner city or overly popular.

The road was bumpy as always with the limbs and some _Infected _sitting on the floor. Luki stayed silent as he looked out the window towards the bridge where cops were yelling, cars were on fire, and people striking. He wondered why the government or the police weren't doing much for the people. We all deserve to live, right? "Are you okay?" Luka asked snapping Luki from his thoughts as he nodded assuring her that whatever happened with Mikuo wasn't his fault.

He should have from the very beginning taken this situation a little bit more serious but he wasn't until now that he's lost his best friend. He wondered if Mikuo actually did die or become one of those _Infected _like eighty-five percent of the city.

Kaito turned on the radio to see if there were any more news on what's been happening as he heard that riots were going on everywhere with no words from the authorities. "I can't believe they're not doing anything!" He hissed as he got out of the freeway and headed down the road to a hotel that he knew of.

"Like they ever cared about us. I bet we're all going to die soon" Meiko sighed bluntly as Len shot her a glare. "Gomen gomen but seriously kiddies, it's time to wake up and look at the world around us!" She continued as Len covered Rin's ears.

Len rolled his eyes seeing the bottle of sake in her hands. He liked it better when she was sober enough to give a damn as to what happens to them all. The day rolled by peaceful for once as they finally reached the hotel with the sun setting in the horizon.

They all got out taking their backpacks and weapons with them. Gakupo and Luki entered first to check the hotel's hallways as Meiko and Kaito went to find keys to unlock the rooms and search the pool area. Luka, Len, and Rin went to check the opened rooms and main desk. Seeing nothing but corpse they decided it was safe until Len opened a door and out came a _Infected_. Len took its hand and twisted it around slamming it against a coffee table. He double tapped the _Infected _directly on the head making sure it wouldn't get up again.

By the pools…

Kaito smiled as he saw a hot Jacuzzi, running to it he pressed the button for the bubbles. He was about to tell Meiko to come take a look when his smiled turned into a frown seeing the clear water suddenly turn red. "That can't be normal" He whispered to himself as he saw the rising bodies as they floated up. He was disappointed as he went to check the pool. He bend down by the edge and looked down at the suspicious high chlorinated waters. He titled his head as he saw something long and black move inside, he wondered what it was so he slowly and shakily moved his hand to touch. He stopped when the black got closer and a head popped up from the water.

The _Infected _woman screeched opening her hanging jaw. Kaito kicked her face away making her jaw fall and got up. "Find anything?" Meiko called out as he ran taking her hand. The _Infected _screamed and notified others to come to her aid. Kaito shut the gate and reloaded his shotgun and started shooting through the closed barred gate. The horde died off as Kaito dropped his shotgun and sighed. "Who were those people?" Meiko asked as she took a swig of her sake. He shook his head telling her to forget about it as they entered the hall again to the rooms.

"No _Infected _in this hall, everyone is dead" Gakupo reported as Luki nodded silently. Kaito nodded seeing Rin, Len, and Luka make their way to them. Once they were standing in a circle formation, Kaito handed them each a key to a room. "Obviously the rooms are small so we'll be split for tonight. Rin and Len, you get the room next to Luki, Luka, and Gakupo. Meiko and I will be in the one next to theirs" He announced as they all nodded going into their rooms.

Inside…

Meiko squealed as she twirled around spilling her sake all over the floor. She loved the feeling or not caring if they were going to actually survive or just die here like the others. She was starting to wonder what life must be for those non-human creatures that now roam the earth. Meiko dropped onto the bed snuggling against the pillow and setting her half empty bottle on the next pillow close to her. "Kaito, makie me aaaa sammich" She slurred as Kaito dropped their belongings on the floor. He looked through the bag of food he had and threw a pack of peanuts at her. "Here" He said as she shot up seeing the peanuts. "I swaid sammich not keanuts" She pouted as Kaito sat on the edge of the bed.

He sighed worn out from the day's driving; all he wanted was to go to sleep but Meiko had other plans in mind. "Yuss soo sqwishy Kwaito!" Meiko squealed as she jabbed her finger against his chest. "Peek-a-boo!" She giggled as she pulled his shirt up with both hands. She ran her hand up and down his chest as she crawled to her bottle of sake and caressed it. "Mm… lub" She chimed taking a swig and curling up in a fetal position. "Make… make… world… nice… again" She yawned through blurry eyes.

Kaito took the bottle of sake and placed it on the nightstand. He went around the bed and laid down facing Meiko as he wiped away one of her tears. "Y-Y-You know what?" Meiko asked him as he whispered, "What?"

She giggled somberly as the effects weakened, "I'm scared"

"I know" He whispered again.

The steaming shower…

"Air!" Rin breathed as she got out of the steaming shower with her short hair dripping. She wrapped her towel tightly as she heard Len chuckling seeing him on the bed topless with pj bottoms. He shook his hair and dried it with his towel. "Sure feels good, doesn't it?" He asked as she nodded and went to get her own pj's.

Rin walked back into the bathroom to get dressed, coming out she plopped down onto the bed. Len chuckled as he moved one of her wet blonde lock's behind her ear. "Dry your hair before you catch a cold" He told her handing her a clean towel. She took it smiling as she dried her hair and laid down onto the bed. '

"You know the silence kind of scares me" Rin commented as Len laid down next to her turning to face her. "Tell me about it…" He sighed agreeing that even though silence would normally mean peace and comfort but in this situation it meant nothing but worrying and fear.

Who knows what lurks in the shadows…

Luki stared out the window as he zoned out his sister's giggling and silly arguments with Gakupo sighing. He wondered what he and Mikuo would be doing right now if he was still around, he wondered if they would go around and fool around. 'Did he want to die?' Luki asked himself mentally as he wondered why he didn't run when he saw Miku. They all knew she was dead… but maybe love is far greater than death.

Shh.

"R-R-R-Riiiinnn" The _Infected _whispered as she hopped onto a building and ran following the scent. She jumped onto a Boomer that got in her way as she rode him and clawed him to death. The other _Infected _annoyed her like Haku the crying witch but she moved along as she sniffed the air for that orange scent she knew all too well. It made her mad like a raging bull that's seen red! She wanted the scent to get out of her mind as the only name that ringed in her head was Rin's.

She moved her sided long ponytail over her shoulder as she looked left and right. She heard people screaming in horror, car alarms going off in the distance, gun shots being fired, and more importantly she heard the beeping of electronics the loudest.

She hopped down the building going to the store with tvs, computers, and radios on display. She placed her hands against the cold glass as her long clawed finger nails ran down the window and breaking it slowly.

In the shadows, nothing is ever what it seems…

He raised his hoodie as he checked alleyways and scanning the city hanging from building's ladders. He dropped down and crouched as he looked around trying to find what he was looking for. He ignored the noises of car alarms as he pounced forward and attacked a survivor.

He ripped the man's intestines out as he screeched and crawled away hearing his partner in the street across doing her own work. The other _Infected _moaned as he pushed them away to get further ahead, he dodged their attacks clawing them as he wall jumped and got up to a roof. He searched the area seeing smoke coming from another building. His vision red, bleak, and determined.

"Lu…ki…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Halloween is next month and it's FINALLY getting cold here in this terrible hot dry desert! 8D

So expect more updates soon!

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :D


	5. Infected Fears

AN: I'm definitely changing the genre of this story. Yep. Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

_Infected _Fears

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She felt alone. She felt cold. She felt lonely. She felt that there was no hope anymore; there weren't any lights there to guide her through the dark tunnel. She was suffocating on her own breath as she shivered and held her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes and covered her ears to drown out everything.

She was whimpering as the mound of bodies piled up beneath her feet. She submitted to the hell and allowed herself to be dragged down the streets like the last most precious meal left for those _Infected_. She didn't scream as she felt a sharp hand sink into her abdomen and tear her open. She coughed the black blood from her lips and her eyes that were once filled with life grew dark and dull, lifeless.

"Rin… Rin…" She heard someone call out to her, reaching for her. She thought she was dead as she felt clawed sharpen fingers wrap around her tiny waist and shake her. She sprung to life then and started to kick and yell, "NO! NO! Leave me alone!" She panicked.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Rin. Wake up! You're having a nightmare" The attacker reasoned as Rin's bleary eyes opened, her body shot up from the bed. She looked at him and knew she wasn't alone like she thought. "Len…!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her. She shivered as she felt a bead of cold sweat run down her brow, down to her cheek.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I'm here" He hushed her as he twisted his body with the sheets around his waist. He turned to hold her more comfortably as he gently rubbed her cold back up and down assuring her that nothing has happened to her and nothing ever will.

"Len, I dreamt that everyone was dead, I was the last to die. It was scary but I felt so numb. I don't… I don't…" Rin cried choking on her words. Since the world has become this, whatever this was, Rin never dreamt about it. She never once thought about it before going to sleep. She was too terrified of what the future may hold and nothing could make it bearable if she ever lost Len.

They held each other for what seem like eternity. Whispering reassuring words, sweet nothings, and optimism as the red numbers on the alarm clock flashed a little passed three in the morning. After a while, Rin grew herself tired as her arms lazily held onto Len. Hearing her soft mellow breathing against his neck, Len unwrapped her arms and placed her head gently back onto the pillow. Kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes brushing his lips softly against her cheek and whispered, "I promise you we'll survive" With that sleep soon took over him.

In the morning, the others room was quite alive…

"You want some breakfast? How 'bout a bullet-a-la-head? Take that!" Luki whispered sharply as he closed one eye and aimed with his rifle to an _Infected's _head as he chewed on a toothpick. He didn't care if anyone wasn't affected by Mikuo's death but he sure as hell was. He wasn't sad, he was pissed.

He lost a comrade, he lost a friend, but more importantly he lost a brother. He tried not think about it so much but he couldn't as Mikuo's laugh or stupid phrases and favorite movie quotes would come back haunting him. He didn't have much of a reason to live now expect for Luka who was really all that he had left in the cold cruel diseased world.

"Luki, you're going to spoil your appetite" Luka lectured as Luki turned to her rolling his eyes and placing the gun down. He closed the opened window and sat down in the small room's table. He took his glass of orange juice and chugged it down without taking it in and enjoying it for what it was. Luka sighed seeing his change of behavior but she let him knowing this was his way of mourning for his lost without grieving in a fallen fragile weak state later.

"Should we wake the others, dear?" Gakupo asked as he sat across from Luki sipping his cup of coffee as he read their course map. Luka sat down with them as she shook her head, "We still have plenty of time, let's just enjoy this meal and then see where we go from there" She smiled placing her soft hand on top of his. He nodded setting the course map down and turned on the tv with the remote checking for whatever news he could find.

The local broadcasting stations didn't show any updates as some channels were dead while others played reruns of shows while the news didn't seem to spark any hope. They've heard the cries and pleas for help several times, they've heard it all and then some. Where ever those few remaining survivors were at was a mystery to them and they could only hope they were in a better situation than them. "Do you think it's just us here in Japan that are living this hell or is it global?" Luki asked sourly as he took out his pocket knife as he cut pieces of a apple with it.

Gakupo glanced over at him and said, "We don't know. This disease is spreading pretty fast. It could of hit any other part of the world by now. How long has it been?" He asked as Luki chewed on a apple slice.

Luka took out a napkin out and checked the calendar she made. She sighed frustrated as the ink smudges were hard to read. Finally giving up she just shrugged with an apologetic smile.

If you can't handle the heat, then don't turn it up…

Meiko woke up holding her head as the ringing in her head wouldn't stop. She slowly opened her eyes a she felt the world around her spin for a second. Feeling the empty spot next to her she felt a slight warmth still there, she missed that said warmth when she heard the shower's water running in the bathroom. Getting up from the bed she grabbed her empty brown glassed sake bottle and opened her window. Whistling she got a _Infected _girl's attention as she looked up but before her brainless body could react, Meiko threw the sake bottle at her face. With glass shards into her head as a perfect crown and one to her throat, the girl collapsed down to the floor.

Feeling as if laughing off her hang over was the best way to get rid of it faster, she continued to throw her other empty bottles at some unsuspecting _Infected_. Meiko was entertained for a good ten minutes when she heard the shower's knob turn off. Deciding to get ready she walked into the small portion of the room that was the bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth as she waited for Kaito to come out.

Two minutes later she felt the water vapor that was trapped in the closed door as the it opened with Kaito coming out wearing a mid thigh white towel. "Mornin'" He greeted her as he shook his head making water drops fly everywhere. Meiko stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed a clean town and threw it on top of his head. "Better dry off quickly before you catch a cold" She teased as she ran her up his rock hard abs. He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist from the back.

Kaito nuzzled his face against the nook of her neck getting her slightly wet. She sighed in playful annoyance as he mumbled cheesy romantic lines. "Nice try, Romeo" She laughs as he looks up and sees their reflection in the mirror. He kissed her shoulders as he moved up slowly up her neck. He was trying to see how red she would blush as he loved to tease her as much as she did to him. Meiko crossed her arms across his chest as she avoid their reflections on the mirror.

Kaito chuckled as he slowly trailed his hand underneath her shirt and rested it there. Meiko closed her eyes rolling them as she tried to stop her gutter filled mind from roaming. "You're a tease" She accused moving his hands from her and turning around pushing him against the wall.

She pressed her lips hungrily against his letting him know she cared deeply for him and that no stupid _Infecteds' _were going to ruin her life.

Enjoying the morning but what about the evening…?

The hunter sniffed the air as he scanned the area. He could feel it, he knew he was close. He was going to enjoy this. His mind was jumbled, diseased, and insane but in his eyes everything seemed fine and dandy. He didn't think that killing someone he felt he was close to was wrong.

He screeched signaling for his partner as she twisted her twin pigtails and slammed the corpse of man against a brick wall. He pointed with one blood drenched hand towards the hotel where he knew his prey was located at. His partner agreed as she drunkenly walked the streets pretending to be a survivor in distress.

She coughed and growled at other _Infected _that she found to be a nuisance. As her partner ran on top of the city's building, she stopped as she saw a small group that consisted of a silvery white haired boy, a light blonde girl, two reddish pink haired girls and one boy. She grinned wickedly as she titled her head watching them with a slight fascination and curiosity as to what their next move was.

She watched how scared and how huddle up together they were. Their screams of horror fill her ears with sweet music as she decided to have a little fun with them.

The hunter looked down for his partner but when he didn't find her, he screeched jumping down and scanned the area her. He couldn't leave as he heard hollow screams fill the air. Running to where the noise was coming from, he watched as his partner taunted the teens that were hiding in a abandoned store. He didn't have time to joke around so he decided to leave her to her fun as he called out for any others help.

Hearing the jockey nearby as he found her by an electronics store he stared at her as they came to a silent agreement that they were headed the same direction.

Flipping her hair as she turned to listen to the terrified screams, she was tempted to leave the hunter and just go torture a unsuspecting survivor and throw whoever the lucky person was into a crowd but she had a goal and she knew she's come too far now to get distracted again as she seemed to always get side tracked when following them.

Taking the hunter's hand in hers they nodded and went to their destination. Back in the hotel, little did they know things were just about to get crowded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Well this was a short chapter and I apologize~ I just wanted to update.

Next time there will be more action and all that good stuff.

Well that's all I got to say.

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! 8D

Playlist:

Various Silent Hill themes/ost – Akira Yamaoka


	6. Infected Minds

AN: Hello my fellow Survivors! As promised, I would update this next. Chap. 3 of Mechanism卍Burst will probably the next update or some other badly needed to be updated story will. As well as a Valentine's Day -something-shot! ;D [don't know how many chaps lololol] No promises tho!

Anyways on to the story~

Infected Minds

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Time. Time was everything. Time was a key essence. How much Time did they still have? Time ticked away slowly, it made them anxious, it made them frantic. Time was something but Love was another. Love was everything, it was their strength, it kept them safe and comfortable.

There was no such thing as too much or too little. When your life could cease to exist any second, hour, day, week, and month – being cheesy and sounding like a broken record was long forgotten. It was okay for once.

Rin woke up to sweet butterfly kisses on her bare shoulders where her spaghetti straps where slipping. She slowly got up already knowing who was so sweet and loving towards her every morning. "Len…" She yawned as she stretched feeling the bed's weight rise up. Len chuckled and got up to open the window's curtain just a little so they could have bright light in. He turned around and quickly pecked her cheek, "Morning princess" He smiled as Rin titled her head still processing.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as she nodded her head saying, "Good" even though the nightmare was still clear and vivid in her mind. She told herself constantly that it was just a dream formed by her stressed tired mind. "Hey Rin" Len said smiling as Rin snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Hm?" She blinked wondering what he was going to say.

"Look over there!" He shouted as she turned her head in the direction he pointed as he pinned her down on the bed again and immediately began to playfully nom at her cheek and trail down sweet gentle kisses down her abdomen as he tickled her. She giggled begging him to stop as their fun settled into a calm silence but Len didn't stop as lifted up her chin and pressed his lips firmly with hers in a short heated kiss.

They parted as their breathing slowly settled back to normal. Len looked into Rin's eyes with an emotion that she couldn't explain. It was something chilling yet ever so warm and filled with nothing but love. "Rin, I love you. Don't you ever forget that" He whispered in a deep husky shaking voice as he placed both his hands gently on the sides of her face holding her in place.

Rin's eyes widen taken by surprise as she curled up her fingers contemplating but then reached and caressed his cheek. "You'll always be a part of me" She whispered back reassuring him that sane or insane, they were one, they were inseparable. If one fell, the other would pick them up. If one descended down to hell, the other would go and come back bringing the other back to heaven.

Len placed his lips on top of her forehead as his kiss lingered for more than a moment and then he got up. "C'mon, we still need to get ready, maybe eat something, and then move from this place" Len planned as Rin nodded getting up as they prepared for the long day ahead of them.

You know that saying, 'I can't believe it's not butter?' well…

"Hey baby, want me to butter up your muffin?" Kaito winked as he did a sexy pose. Meiko growled and threw her hairdryer at his face as he yelped. "Ow! What was that for?" Kaito complained as Meiko narrowed her eyes at him. "For being a perv! Don't you have any decency? It's not even eleven yet!" She fumed as she blushed.

Kaito whimpered, "But-but-but… I was just asking if you wanted butter on your sour dough muffin!"

Meiko mentally, 'Oh-ed' as she grabbed an empty water bottle and squeezed it to let out her embarrassment. She really did think… 'Oh never mind, he's hopeless' She thought as she continued her breakfast that Luka cooked.

A few seconds later, they heard a quiet knock at the door as Gakupo looked through the peephole and opened up the door for Rin and Len who were holding hands. "Morning, lovebirds" Gakupo chuckled as Len waved.

They entered as Rin let go and sat next to Luki to ask him how he was doing as Len had a conversation with everyone else at the main small dining table. Rin didn't know much about losing a close friend as Len was her best friend and more but she did know how it felt to lose family just as Len, Kaito, and she was sure the others knew as well.

Luki was sitting on a chair looking out the opened window to the city. "I didn't know you smoke" Rin thought out loud as she sat in the seat next to him. Luki looked up to her as he smoked in a drag, "I don't. It's a habit I picked up from stupid Dell that, that bastard Mikuo told me to stop before I sounded like his Italian mob uncle" He chuckled and picked up his rifle as he shot at the heads of some _Infecteds' _that had flour and tomato sauce on them. Rin guessed it was a game he made up obviously still very upset over what happened not too long ago.

"You said bros before hoes! You assh-"

Before Luki could finish his yelling out the window, Rin shot up from her seat and covered his mouth to silence him as she noticed one _Infected _man looked up. "Luki, I don't think this is healthy nor do I think you should be making a lot of noise!" She plead whispering as Len immediately separated Rin from Luki. Gakupo shut the window as Luka and Meiko turned off the tv and every other electronic.

"So what? Now I'm the bad guy! This is bull!" Luki continued as he grabbed the lamp on the table and threw it against the wall making it shatter. Len was a very patient guy but even he had his limits as he grabbed Luki by the shoulder turning him around and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as he pushed Luki against the wall. "You know, you're starting to really piss me off" Len growled through gritted teeth.

Luki stayed quiet glaring at him as Len continued, "You are NOT the only one here with problems. You are NOT the only one here suffering from some sort of tragedy! Do you think Kaito LIKED putting a bullet through Kaiko's head? Do you think Meiko liked finding Meito on the bathroom floor with drugs surrounding him? Do you think Rin liked finding Neru by dozen of slaughtered horses? What about Gakupo? He had to kill the servants he cared for! Do you even think I enjoyed finding my mother dead on the kitchen floor? Instead of getting mad at the world and blaming others – be lucky you have Luka! What is she even to you? She was worried like hell for you and this is how you repay her? You better get your shi-" Len stopped himself as he let go of Luki making him fall on the ground by the broken lamp. He looked around the silent room as he heard Rin whimpering as Luka held her.

"Rin…" Len whispered as he saw her visibly shaking but before he could apologize, they heard a noise coming from outside. "Get your act together, Luki. I'm warning you" Len warned as he checked the peephole.

As Len looked he saw an _Infected _woman come close to the peephole as if she was trying to look at his eye from the other side. She tried to twist the doorknob opened as Rin grew even more panicked by her already upset mood. Luka gently covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream or make much noise as the woman stopped twisting the doorknob. They could hear her sniffing the door but then she walked off with no luck.

To be _Infected _or not to be_ Infected_…

The smoker, hunter, and jockey went on their merry way as they left the witch behind to go cry about who knows what. They were standing outside in the parking lot of the hotel as the jockey sniffed the air and pointed up the hotel knowing her prey was there.

The hunter screeched and started to upscale the hotel as he pushed away the _Infecteds' _that were getting in his way. He smelled something familiar as he found the window of the room and tried to open it. With no luck, he went to go find a opened window as he grabbed whatever he could and climbed out to the same window he was trying to break through but he didn't need the extra strength as Luki opened the window with protests from the others.

"Mikuo you bastard, how's it going buddy?" Luki smirked as he bear hugged the hunter and jumped out the window with him.

Luka ran to the window and yelled out his name as all she heard was Luki'a maniacal laugh and Mikuo's screeching.

Mikuo's diversion helped the jockey as she decided to enter the hotel from the entrance. She wanted this game to be fun and worthwhile as she eagerly could not wait to see Rin.

"We should split up and meet up in the inside parking garage of this hotel. How does one hour sound?" Gakupo said as everyone took out their cell phones and programmed one hour on their timers as Kaito unlocked the double bolted locked door of the room.

Taking Meiko's hand in his after they geared up, they ran out first volunteering to clear out a path as the others could only hear the sounds of guns being fired and maybe some laughing as well.

"We'll clear the other way and try to find Luki" Gakupo nodded as he loaded up the shotgun as his katana rested in its sheath. Luka grabbed the other katana, backpack with supplies, and taser stun rod.

They bid Rin and Len a quick goodbye and then ran off the opposite directions as the sound of hotel room doors being opened echoed the halls with the sound of screaming, moaning, and possibly a horde.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I… I couldn't help it" Len apologized as Rin shook her head and grabbed the remaining things the others left for them. "It's okay, just forget about it. Okay?" She gently smiled as they decided it would be best to follow the path that Gakupo and Luka cleared seeing as they were saner than the thrill seeking couple on the other side that always ended up making it a competition.

Running halfway through the hall, Rin stopped as she could of swore she heard something. "What is it?" Len asked as Rin slowly opened a dark room as she was immediately grabbed by her ankle and dragged further into the dark room by teal pigtails. "KYAAH!" Rin screamed as Len ran as fast as he could to rescue her.

"RIN!" Len yelled as he saw her being dragged out the window of the room as he heard her long scream.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!"

He looked down from the window as a sided blonde ponytail was visible to him. "Neru!" He yelled as he shook his surprise away and ran out the room determined to get Rin back. Though he wondered why Neru would want to take Rin or why Miku would help. What has become of his friends? They were not normal, so what were they?

Is that two out of four hordes or three out of four hordes? Wait, I'm confused…

"So we're really going to do this?" Kaito asked as he stood back to back against Meiko as they both held out one grenade each. "Yep" Meiko confirmed as they quickly kissed and went back in position. "What was the plan again?" Kaito asked as he pretended to forgot. "You're hopeless, you know that?" Meiko asked him as he nodded. "Hopelessly in love, yes" He chuckled.

Meiko rolled her eyes as she grabbed her shotgun as she bit the grenade. Without telling him anything, she grinned and thought to herself, 'Just watch and learn' as she and Kaito shot the barricaded doors from each side of the main lobby as they allowed two hordes of zombies to come out at them.

Meiko threw her grenade simultaneously to Kaito's as they dodged the chunks of limbs flying from both sides. "The boomer is the tie breaker, right?" Meiko asked they loaded up again.

"Yep" Kaito confirmed as they heard the big man groaning and making noise as they both tried to get its attention like if it were a puppy in training. "C'mere boy!" Meiko cooed as Kaito clapped his hands. "Who's a good boy? You are! Oh yes you are!" He sugar coated his as Meiko rolled he eyes. "That's it!" She gave up on being patient as she blew up the boomer herself when he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! That's cheating! You cheater!" Kaito accused as she stuck her tongue out at him. "You snooze you lose" She laughed as they held hands then and ran out to the closed parking garage. "You owe me" Kaito playfully glared at her as she nodded and agreed with him, "Whatever"

They were the first to arrive at the safe empty garage as they opened up the metallic lilac Hummer that Gakupo found. Meiko checked her phone as she saw that they made it down in less than twenty minutes as she sat in the passenger seat.

Kaito turned on the radio and lowered it enough for them to hear it as a song came up that made him grabbed Meiko's hand. "What?" She asked as she set her phone down and listened to the song. "Is that…"

"Yeah, it's our song" He smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers as they shared a kiss and enjoyed the silence for once as they waited for the others. After a short moment, Meiko started to laugh as Kaito titled his head wondering what was so funny. "Remember how much I hated you when we first met? I thought you were such an idiot and then you confessed you liked me, standing outside in the rain with a boombox and a dozen of bright red roses. You could of gotten electrocuted you know?" She continued to laugh.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" He protested as she flicked his forehead and nodded, "Yes you are! but you're my idiot" She teased as he looked away coughing trying to hide his blush.

The end of his world….

Being the jockey she was, Neru rode Rin to the third level of the closed parking garage as Rin desperately tried to get her off as Neru felt and knew this as she crossed her legs and grabbed on to the top of the cracked ceiling seeing some iron bars for support as she grabbed on and flipped Rin and slammed her against a dented car door next to rubble.

Rin coughed from the dust as she was too weak to move or try to escape. Neru looked at her grinning menacingly as she bend down and grabbed Rin by her hair as she squealed at the pain. Neru wanted Rin to look her in the eyes and look at the jealously and hatred she had for her cousin. "I… hate… you" Neru slowly said as she picked up Rin again and slammed her in the same place twice until she was bleeding profoundly from her head, arms, and neck.

"You… took… Len… a-a-away!" She screeched as she grabbed and turned Rin's wrist over and bit in deciding not to take the chunk out.

Rin coughed as she fell lifeless to the ground as Miku screeched for Neru as they both left. If Rin could, she would say she was sorry for falling in love. She knew she didn't deserve such a kind and amazing guy as Len. "I'm… sorry" She choked out.

Len pushed through doors, ran down stairs, and hurried trying to look for Rin as he heard a screech. Checking out a window he noticed Miku and Neru sprinting out of the middle level of the parking garage as he hurried to get there.

Kicking opened the jammed door of the emergency exit, Len rushed through as he squinted his eyes scanning the floor left to right. He paused when he saw a lifeless body on the ground next to piles of concrete rubble. As he neared he was able to make out the figure, "Rin!" He called out as he ran breathless as he picked her and cradle her in his arms. "No… No… No… Oh please god, don't do this to me!" He yelled as he shook her as her blood smeared his hands.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up! RIN!" He screamed stricken with grief and horror. Len tried to check for her pulse but his fingers kept slipping on her blood as he trembled. "Rin! Wake up!" He begged and begged. If that wasn't bad enough, he found the bite mark on her wrist.

It was the first time Len ever cried in this desperate hell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

To be continued!

FINALLY! I finally finished writing this! I thought I was going to die typing this! 5hrs! 5hrs! D8

I wrote this with a headache and I still kinda have one so I'll edit later. So please ignore/excuse my silly little errors if you may find any.

Anyways, I am tired and can't produce any more brain cells to say anymore at the moment other than…

You know the drill!

Don't forget! Please R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! 8D

Playlist:

Random Shuffle on music and Always by Saliva.


	7. Infected Devils

AN: Well from my Chap. 3 Mechanismi卍Burst AN - I did say I would update soon~ I reeeally need to update other stories besides these two… Hehehe. *guiltguiltdespairdespair* Orz

Thank you for all the lovely comments concerning Rin's future! I can assure you… Ah you'll see! :p

Infected Devils

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len held Rin's fragile lifeless body close to his chest as he screamed and cried in desperate agony. Gripping her shoulders he shook and trembled wishing this was all a horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from. Without her, he felt incomplete, he felt like he was missing half of his heart. "Rin… please… please… open your eyes…!" He begged, "God! God! Don't… Don't… Rin, you're just taking a nap. Wake up… silly!" He laughed weakly at his dry joke as his vision blurred with hot tears.

Blinking they slid down his bloodied dirt stained cheeks. Len tried once again to check her pulse as he turned her wrist around and silently tried to detect it. Minutes passed seeming hopeless as he tried to give her mouth to mouth never giving up as he sat there holding her.

He thought that if this was truly it, then he had no regrets. He had a loving mother and little brother, great friends, an amazing girlfriend, decent grades, and millions of wonderful memories. He survived this hell long enough, not something many could say. He lived through it but maybe it was never his story of seeing the end right from the beginning. Even if it were a sin and looked down upon by his friends – he would commit suicide just to be with the one he loved. Maybe it was too cliché, tragic, and sappy for Romeo & Juliet but maybe now he could understand where they were coming from and appreciate that tragic tale.

As he thought of his own demise with his fingers still on her tiny wrist, Len felt a tiny jump of a pulse. Dry tear stained eyes looked hopeful as he looked at her and gently caressed her cheek. "Rin! Rin! I promised you, remember? I know you're a fighter, you're strong" He whispered as he felt another weak beat. It wasn't much but it meant the world to him. She was alive but not knowing if she was infected or even internally bleeding or broken – He needed to find a doctor. Now.

Picking her up gently carrying her in his arms – Len got up from the ground and began his walk out of the destroyed building. It was hard for him to see Neru once again as whatever she now was. Neru – she was unique to say the least, very talkative, always on her phone, loved horses and being a jockey. Rin really admired her because she saw her for who she was though Neru had a slight temper with her. Rin never held it against her because she loved her dearly.

"Hang in there, Rin" Len whispered as he descended down without any _Infected _encounters as it was evident that Meiko and Kaito passed through the area. Limbs, blood, guts, and every other gruesomely exterminated human organs were spilled throughout the room. Holding his breath from the strong stench of gun powder, explosives, metal, fire, and well death – Len managed to get to the parking garage within forty-five minutes.

Inside the Hummer, Meiko abruptly sat straight from her slouching position as she gasped. "What is it Meiko?" Kaito asked as she pointed, "It's Len! Wait… oh no…" She whispered as she rushed out and ran out to meet Len halfway.

"Meiko, wait!" Kaito yelled as he grabbed a shotgun for protection. "What happened to Rin?" Meiko asked worried as Len carried her in his arms with blood dripping down his dirtied clothes and arms. "Meiko-nee… Rin… she was bitten" Len somberly replied as Kaito shut his eyes in silent apology. "She… won't survive, Len. She could have seconds… or even minutes before she… before she turns. Do, do you want me to-" Kaito was interrupted as Len glared at Kaito's shotgun and then at him with fiery hateful eyes as his veins boiled. How could his friend suggest for them to shoot Rin? They were going to just give up on her so fast? "Like hell, I'm killing her. It's either saving her or killing us both!" Len growled as he held her tightly.

"Len, she's ghostly pale and weezing… there's no cure! I don't want to sound like an ass but we need to keep moving" Kaito tried to reason as he paused, "We've lost many already, I know it's painful but…" He stopped, not knowing how else to go about it.

"Just shut up, Kaito. Just shut up! If you don't want to help me, then I'll go find a cure myself!" Len yelled as he bent down quickly to move Rin to a piggyback ride position as he wrapped her weak lifeless arms around his neck. "If Meiko was the one bitten, I'm sure you would have done the same" He spat as he grabbed Rin's thighs as her legs dangled on both his sides.

"Len, don't be stupid! We can't separate now! What about Luka, Gakupo, and Luki?" Kaito asked hesitantly trying to stall and prevent him from leaving.

"Tell them I'm sorry. If I never come back, I probably died trying to find a cure for Rin" Len sighed with a determined edge to his voice. He thought his friends had his back, guess you start to lose your sympathetic humanity in this hell eventually.

In that instant, Kaito had a vision of Len finding an abandoned hospital and locking himself in a room with all the possible medicines known to the medical field but his vision turned sour when who knows how many hordes of _Infected _followed his scent and chased after them. Len and Rin would be goners and he couldn't let that happen to his friends. They've already lost too many good people to bear a lifetime.

Before Len could take another step, Kaito yelled, "Wait! Please don't go Len! If you go, I'll go too. I can't risk losing both of you – we'll find a cure together" He assured as Len weakly smiled.

"Thank you" Len gratefully said as Kaito helped him carry Rin inside the Hummer. "Why don't you two boys sit in the front while I take a look at Rin? I may not be a doctor yet but I did take a basic training course" Meiko said as they set Rin in the back where they had pillows and a blanket.

Len was about to protest, wanting to stay with Rin at all cost. He wanted to be stubborn but when it finally clicked in his head what Meiko meant by 'take a look at Rin' he instantly shut his mouth before speaking as he blushed. Silently nodding, he and Kaito allowed Meiko to get to work as she covered their view using a bed sheet.

The traitor…

"You bastard, you left me and the living!" Luki yelled as he grabbed hold of Mikuo's upper arms as he lifted his strong right leg and kicked him hard in the abdomen. Mikuo screeched as he tried to get away from Luki's grip.

Mikuo scanned the location around him; there were many buildings and many up scaling water pipes lines that could work to his advantage. The problem was, slamming Luki against the wall and escaping. "Answer me! I know you're not incapable of Mikuo!" Luki yelled as he noticed the emotionless blank stare in Mikuo's eyes.

He wasn't going to let him escape, he was going to vent out on him, letting all his frustration and making it clear to Mikuo just how pissed he was at him. "Rage…" Mikuo sneered as he felt a wild animal like instinct burning inside of him but somewhere deep inside where what was left of his humanity lied – was the human Mikuo that wouldn't dare hurt Luki in a serious hateful way. Two sides were conflicting inside of him as he kept switching from vision of red and light.

"Damn right I am!" Luki replied as he balled up his left fist and uppercut Mikuo's chin making him stumble. Shaking off the blow to his face, Mikuo did a high back flip and landed on the garbage filled dumpster. Jumping and grabbing onto the nearest water drain pipe, he climbed it up as fast as he could and made his way through the rooftops.

Luki was not going to be having any of that as he ran from below constantly looking up to see where he was heading. Dealing with a _Infected _every now and then with his bare hands – Luki followed Mikuo to the rooftop of the second hotel parking garage as he quickly ran up the two flights of stairs. Doing some of his own skills of parkour, he jumped and climbed the other two flights as he made his way up trapping Mikuo. Luki was thankful for the nonexistent horde and incredibly high building.

Catching his breath for a moment, Mikuo didn't notice Luki immediately. As he was going to jump to another building, Luki snuck right behind him as he grabbed his leg using all his strength and slightly swinging him over to where the out of order elevators resided.

Mikuo hit the side of the wall hard as Luki walked up to him and balled up a fistful of his teal hair. Mikuo screeched with a murderous cry as he kicked and slapped Luki. Mikuo crouched down in a predator like position once Luki stepped back slightly dazed. Shaking it off Luki licked away the blood dripping from his cracked lips, wiping his bleeding forehead and ignoring his throbbing torso. "You think you can scare me, huh?" Luki sadistically chuckled as Mikuo watched and waited. He was waiting for the right opportune moment as he was going to claw out Luki's eyes out and rip his intestines inside out making Luki wish that he never interfered in his own personal agenda. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SCARE ME, HUH? HUUUH?" Luki roared as grew impatient of letting his ex-best friend go so easily. Taking Mikuo off guard, Luki rushed at Mikuo and slammed him against the imitation brick wall of the side walls of the elevators. Old stucco and drywall chunks came apart with bits of bricks from the impact as they created a hole in the wall.

Falling to his knees on top of a dazed Mikuo – Luki kept a steady beat as hit after hit came onto Mikuo. In that moment, the ringing of the wild untamed beast ceased as Mikuo could see clearly even for a moment. He had a gut feeling that he had hurt Luki, physically and emotionally

"Kill… me" Mikuo ordered as his visions mixed from best friend to a walking dinner. "KILL ME!" Mikuo yelled again as he grabbed hold of Luki's wrists making him grab onto his neck. Luki knew from the silent request that Mikuo wanted him to break his neck. He looked into those monstrous eyes again and found his old friend in them.

Those silly, caring, and stupid eyes of his best friend that Luki knew all so well. Mikuo didn't have to beg once more as his own bloodied hot tears spilled making it the final request to someone he loved as a brother. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luki yelled as he tighten his hold on Mikuo's neck and twisted it with his own brute strength. The cracking of bones and silent gushing of blood was the only noise that made it clear to him that Hatsune Mikuo was no more. He was no longer a person but merely a memory in his heart.

Mikuo's head fell to his side as the blood seeped out of his mouth and body – Luki tightly embraced his best friend's corpse as he cried into his still warm body. Trembling he could not intake what he just did. He knew deep down it was a favor to Mikuo but it brought him immense pain, feeling as if half his being left this world. He was truly sorry for everything he said, even feeling guilty for blaming him for becoming a monster and leaving him behind. It was stupid of him and it wasn't anyone's fault but Miku's who took his only friend away. The only person who knew Luki so well and could read him like a book.

Getting up from the mess, smeared in Mikuo's blood and his own wounds bleeding out slightly – Luki hit his fist against the torn wall and swore he would kill Miku himself as his hatred moved onto the real culprit.

"I promise I'll come back for you" Luki vowed as he left Mikuo there. If he saw the end of this epidemic – he would come back to retrieve Mikuo's body and give him a proper burial as he deserved.

Returning…

Luka frantically ran ahead of Gakupo as she rushed to find her brother. The sight of him just jumping out of a window with Mikuo was probably the most stupidest thing he has done thus far. "Luka, wait!" Gakupo called out as he struggle to deal with the _Infecteds _Luka was running past.

"I must find him!" She yelled as she dodged a chomping _Infected _as she pushed the business man down a flight of emergency stairs. Shutting the open door, she and Gakupo finally reached the second main entrance of the hotel that was closer to the second parking garage.

"Luki!" Luka cried out as she instantly spotted him slowing coming down the side stairs of the parking. "What happened to you? Look at you, you're all covered in blood! Are you hurt? Does it hurt anywhere?" Luka asked worriedly as she examined his appearance.

Luki embraced her as she gasped off guard. "Just shut up, sis, just" Luki choked on his words as he cried on her shoulder.

From the look of things and the amount of blood staining Luki's clothes – Gakupo knew that Mikuo was dead. Giving the two siblings their moment alone together – Gakupo checked his watch and knew they were passed the time they agreed on their rendezvous.

Good news sees the worst suffering…

Meiko thoroughly checked Rin from her heart rate to patting her down for broken limbs. She sighed wishing they had more supplies as she only found a few things in a small item compartment in the back. She thanked the heavens for the luck of finding some medical equipment in this Hummer.

Meiko had to make do without the help of a IV bag that she needed for keeping Rin stabilized from dehydration and fluids missing from her body. "Len, what blood type are you?" Meiko asked as she took off the sheet allowing Len and Kaito to face them.

Getting up from the front passenger seat, Len went to the back as he sat next to the painfully sleeping Rin. "O negative, why?"

"Rin needs a blood transfusion. Your blood will do" She said as Len nodded understanding the situation. Ready to help, Len took off his dirty shirt leaving him in his white wife beater. Turning his arm around palm up, Meiko went on to find the first aid kit and blood transfusion equipment.

"Will Rin be okay?" Len asked as Meiko ripped open an antibacterial alcohol wipe. "She'll be fine for now except for her missing body fluids and blood loss. I can't say about the bite but it's been about thirty minutes since then. Other than those complications, she'll be alright but she's burning up. We need to get to a hospital soon but for now we'll have to do with the resources we have. I can only give her a small blood transfusion and keep her fever slightly down for now. She's a fighter Len, she's hanging in there" Meiko answered, looking up briefly and smiling reassuring and calming his nerves. Meiko cleaned away at Len's arm ready to start, "Just sit still and make a nice good fist for me" She advised as she began.

There was a knock on the window…

The trio managed to get to the Hummer in good time as Luki clung onto Luka like a lost child who needed all the love he could get. Lately their relationship had been difficult but the estranged siblings always supported each other. Luka silently enjoyed the much attention she was receiving from her little brother though she wish it were on better terms.

Tapping on the side window of the Hummer, Kaito unlocked the doors for Gakupo and the other two to enter. Before mindlessly and playfully whining as to why they took so long to get there – Kaito also saw the excessive blood on Luki's clothes. "Glad you made it" He decided to say as Luka smiled and went to the back with Luki.

Gakupo took Len's seat in the front as he and Kaito conversed among themselves making their route plans and discussing their current situations.

Luki looked up from the ground as his light pink bangs moved out of his face. He saw the small bite mark on Rin's wrist and winced in pain. He didn't want anyone to go through the same loss and terrible pain he was currently going through.

Sitting in the back on the black and purple checkered pattern leather couch, Luka sighed in relief as she was glad they finally arrived. The day was quite eventful in both ways - physically and mentally as she was very tired and looking for some temporary peace and quiet so she could continue reading her book. Luki rested his head on Luka's lap as she caressed his hair and lulled him to sleep like she used to when they were little.

The future seemed far from bright but they'll continue to strive for that bright distant future. Starting up the car, Gakupo decided to drive as he revved up the engine and hit the gas pedal. Running over a wandering _Infected _occasionally. Kaito and Gakupo made it into a game as they looked for a short distraction from their current misfortunes. Driving on a empty freeway lane, Gakupo slowed down a bit as they came across a _Infected _man and woman both devouring the insides of a man's corpse as they made desperately hungry noises and loud screeches. With their slow reactions, Gakupo saw the advantage of opening up his door and smashing their heads with the force of the door. Stopping he watched them collapse back, but Gakupo needed to make sure they stayed dead as he noticed them getting right back up again. Turing around in a fast u-turn, Gakupo smacked them again as they stayed down permanently.

Gakupo stopped again as he turned to look at Kaito. They both sat there staring at each other for a few seconds before they bursted out laughing. "Could you two knock it off?" Meiko harshly whispered annoyed as she pointed to the sleeping figures in the back. They got the hint as they looked down like little kids being punished for being disobedient.

Meiko smirked victorious as they drove off in alerting peace as they rushed to find the nearest hospital possible. It would be one other hell of a battle for them. She and Kaito were sure of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

To be continued!

What lies ahead for the group? What will happen to Rin? Which _Infected _friend is going to die next?

Don't forget! Please R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! 8D

Playlist:

Devil Inside by Utada Hikaru

Shout At The Devil by L'Arc~en~Ciel

and whatever else was playing on random shuffle on music .


	8. Infected Hospital

AN: *Rides in on a horse with handlebars and an exhaust pipe resembling a motorcycle* Ahem *clears throat* Like the great Masamune Date once said, "HEY GAIZ! ARE U READY TO PARTY? PUT YA GUNS ON!"

Ahhh… Sengoku BASARA is awesome~

Anyways hey guys! It's been awhile, eh? Been busy with stuff and it seems like this story and Mechanism卍Burst are the two I've been working on and updating the most. Ugh... Hopefully I get some ideas for my other Voca stories soon! I really want to continue Hypnotized asap!

So with Mikuo being dead, that leaves our lovely Neru, Miku, and Haku – but is there any more special _Infected_ around? Ah~ You'll see!

Infected Hospital

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Nii-chan!"_

"_Hm? Just five more minutes please!"_

"_Nii-chan, You're gonna be late for school again, baka!"_

"_Mmm… I don't care, scram you brat!" _

"_Mom said to take me to school"_

"_Uuuugh, why?"_

"_She left for work"_

"…_."_

_That was how their mornings always started though those bright bickering mornings soon changed. His thoughts lingering on the darker part of that beautiful warm breezed day._

"_Nii-chan! I'm scared!" _

"_Stay in school, Mom will be there soon if I can't ditch"_

"_Nii-chan, Sensei is biting people! Nii-chan I'm scared! She just ate someone!" _

"_Stop joking! You'll be fine"_

_There was a scream, a loud bang, and the school's bell alerting everyone of an emergency. The little boy's voice quivered in fear as he held onto the phone; the only thing keeping him connected to his older brother he loved dearly. _

"_Nii-chan! Please! I'm not joking! The principal just issued an evacuation… Nii-chan please hurry! Everyone's gone crazy!" The boy frantically yelled as the noise of glass breaking and screaming filled the room. _

"_REI!" _Len shouted as he abruptly sat up breathing heavily as he looked down at his shaky sweaty hands. He touched his forehead seeing how sweaty his flushed face was. He turned his head left to right and scanned the dark Hummer as he saw someone stir in their sleep. He sighed and remembered where they were. Everything that's happened thus far all came rushing back into his head as he bend down and kissed Rin's cold forehead as he got up and pulled open the sheet dividing the back from the driver's section.

Len sat next to Kaito who had the turn of driving. Kaito turned his head slightly to acknowledge Len's presence as he greeted him with a nod. "Hey, are you okay?" Kaito asked him as he looked in front of him as he steered the Hummer away from the other cars on the highway. He knew it was best to try and get it out of him instead of forget the loud yell even he could hear with his music on. Lowering the volume on the radio, he waited for Len to speak up.

Len bit his lip and shook his head, "No, I'm not"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I-I guess it would help"

"So what's on your mind?"

Len closed his eyes as he tried so hard to ignore the panic, the hysteria, and the screaming. Oh the screams of fear and agony that he hated the most. He wanted to drown out the memories of the last time he ever heard his little brother's voice. Sometimes he wished he would be emotionless and just become numb; sweet numbness, the ultimate way to feel oblivious to everything in a maddening chaotic world.

"It's… my little brother" Len whispered as if the words were poison.

"What, Rei?" Kaito asked a little surprised.

He watched as Len nodded and hid his face with his hands as he heavily sighed into them. "What brought this up all of a sudden?" Kaito asked as he remembered when they went to Rin and Len's neighborhood. Len never did mention what he did and didn't find in there.

"I found my mom dead on the kitchen floor" Len muttered.

Kaito strained to hear him but it was hard since Len was covering his face. "I'm sorry but could you repeat that, please?" He asked softly.

Len balled up his hand and pounded his fists on his knees as he repeated himself, "I found my mom dead on the kitchen floor with a knife in her. She committed suicide and I don't know what's worse – the fact that I'm pissed at her for taking her own life or the fact that she left Rei somewhere to defend himself alone and on his own!" Len sniffed as he tried hard to fight back the angry tears that he suddenly felt with this shift of emotions in him.

He knew he wasn't cut out to be that macho guy that wielded AK-47's and Tommy Gun's all over the place like Rambo or Scarface all while standing in a cool bad ass stance and smoking five a day. He just wasn't the fighter type but if he had to step it up and man up. He damn well would of in a second just to protect what he loved the most because that was who Len was. Sweet, caring, silly Len who could be incredibly adorable and 'shota' but at the same time wildly sexy and 'hot'

Everything that's happened to them so far had taken such a big impact on him but he tried so hard to bottle up his emotions just like when he found his mother dead, or when there was no sight of his little brother, and then but finally broke the jar and let loose his emotions was when Neru attacked Rin.

Kaito watched the poor boy in front of him crack as Len shuddered and tried to stop himself from crying anymore, not when everyone else was asleep in the back.

"Len you remind me a lot of your mom. Mrs. Kagamine was the sweetest mother I knew. She was so loving and caring and she made everyone feel like her children and man when she laughed and smiled, you just couldn't help but laugh and smile too. She was the best cook I knew and I loved raiding your freezer for her homemade churned ice cream. I'll miss it a lot and we'll all miss her but you know she was strong and I know that you are too. We'll survive and I promise you that once this hellish nightmare is over, we'll give her the proper funeral she deserves. Your mom was a very beautiful woman, she was fragile like a rare rose and I saw just how much she loved you and Rei. This must have been traumatizing for her and not knowing what to do-"

"-She killed herself, I get it" Len cut in. He sighed and looked out the window as they passed by the Japan they once knew. He closed his eyes as he took in everything that Kaito said. He was right about everything and knew he couldn't hate his mom for wanting to escape and not become an _Infected_.

"I just wish I knew where Rei is. I don't think I could bear to find him dead or as one of those damn bastards" Len opened his eyes and glanced over at Kaito who nodded and understood.

"Any guesses on where he could have gone to hide?"

"Well he is eleven so… I have no clue"

"Let's try to find him after we get Rin the proper care she needs"

Len nodded as he begged that Rei was safe. He pleaded the heavens for Rei to be patient for them to find him. Right now he just wanted to get Rin emergency medical attention as he tried to push the thought of no survivors out of his mind. He yawned and stood up, "Thanks for listening to me, I'm going to go check on Rin and try to get more sleep. Wake me if you need a break of Gakupo driving"

Kaito chuckled as he shooed Len out of his front as he turned his music a little high again.

In the back Len rested next to Rin on the floor covered with pillows and blankets. He checked her temperature seeing as she was still breathing hard and hot. She was sweating crazily as Len took the small rag that Meiko had given him earlier, as he wiped her forehead and gave her a sweet kiss. "I promise you, we'll get you medicine. Just hang in there, please" He whispered in her ear as he lightly squeezed her hand.

He felt her respond ever so weakly as she tried to squeeze his hand back. "I love you" He whispered as he kissed her cheek and got comfortable facing her as he laid down and watched her chest heave as her breathing become strained and hard. He let go of her hand and placed it on her heart as if telling her to take it easy and that he wasn't going anywhere.

In the morning…

Everyone was up and Len took over for Kaito who drove the entire night. They finally reached a hospital that was located on the outskirts of the inner city. The only problem now was twelve floors of who knows what hell to be waiting to greet them. Len just prayed that there was at least a doctor still alive in there.

Running over some of the smaller cars to try and clear a path from all the cars smashed into each other; Len rammed forward and stopped right in front of the building's doors as everyone geared up and got ready for another fight for their lives.

Everyone got out as they stretched out and Luki volunteered to check the premises with Gakupo in tow. Len was the last one to get ready as he put on double the equipment on himself seeing as he was going to be carrying Rin on his back. Meiko checked on Rin again seeing as he fever was just getting worse. She helped wrap her arms around Len's neck and strapped her legs on his sides using the support of his long waist shotgun holster turning it into a makeshift support for Len's arms since he needed to be to fire his weapon if needed. Meiko placed a blanket on top of Rin to keep her warm even though she had a burning fever, her body felt like icicles.

Len slightly shivered from Rin's cold skin touching his own warm one. Luki came back with Gakupo and shook his head. "Clear. Looks like none one's been here for a couple of days. The blood around is turning black and the limbs we found are rotting" He reported as Gakupo agreed.

"It's best that we don't separate unless something were to make us" Gakupo suggested as he took Luka's hand in his and walked over to the boarded doors waiting for Kaito who volunteered to break it.

Once they got everything they needed, Kaito went in front and started to crack the boards just enough to allow them and put them back up so no one would suspect living presence inside if it were a horde. Inside the torn building, electrical wires dangled from the top ceilings down with spark noises and the flickering light going on and off.

The group decided to have Len in the middle of their formation because if there was one thing they learned about these _Infecteds _was that they could smell fresh blood. Meiko and Kaito walked in front as Gakupo and Luki would scurry off to check the hallways to check for any activity as Luka stayed next to Len in the back.

Checking the nurse's station, Gakupo found nothing but bloodied papers scattered all over the floor and the dead nurses with rotting bite marks.

"This just doesn't add up" Luki said as he bent down and examined one of the nurse. "What doesn't?" Gakupo asked as they headed back to the waiting group. "They're all dead. I went down the hall and checked the rooms but there's no one here" He replied as they decided to use the emergency stairs to get to the ICU section.

"We can't let our guard down, they might be roaming around the upper levels" Kaito guessed as they walked up helping Len so he wouldn't trip on a step. Once stepping on the second floor, it was Kaito and Meiko's turn to go on ahead as everyone else followed behind slowly.

Kaito held onto Meiko's hand as they opened each room door with the tip of their shotguns as they scanned the rooms but just like Luki had said – everyone was already dead. "Do you think we got sloppy seconds?" Kaito asked as he scanned the bullet hole on one of the corpses. The fresh clean hole in their head seemed to be precise and done by no other than a professional.

"Maybe but it doesn't mean we can't search for medicine" Meiko sighed as she let go of Kaito's hand and checked the cabinets of the small room. "We don't even know what to give her" Kaito whispered as he jolted by the sound of Meiko slamming the cabinet shut.

"Damn it, Kaito! You're contradicting yourself! Do you you want to help them or not? Do want both of them to die? To have no future? They're only seventeen for crying out loud! We were their age once! You sure as damn well know Len would put a bullet in his head just to be with Rin in whatever afterlife they're given. Don't lie to him and give him false hope! Even if we don't know what to give her, we'll try everything just to see Rin's fever go down!" Meiko yelled at him as she angrily punched his arm and walked passed him to go back to the others.

Kaito rubbed his arm as he sighed and continuously hit his head against the wall knowing he blew it. Maybe he was just thinking too logically and not enough emotionally. It was tough on all of them but he felt like the biggest jerk in the world with a heart made of ice.

Meiko met up again with the group as she went directly to Len and checked on Rin's temperature with her hand placed on her forehead and cheeks. Rin was still breathing hard and too weak to even make any audible discomfort moans. "Just hang on, sweetie" Meiko whispered to Rin as she ordered Luki to be her partner.

"Where's Kaito?" Luki asked as Meiko grabbed a wheelchair and threw it down the hall. "Don't care!" She yelled as everyone quietly followed her lead as they knew by her aggressiveness that the happy couple was currently fighting.

Alone but feeling as if he deserved the punishment…

Kaito decided to let Meiko cool down a bit as he stayed on the second level and thoroughly checked the area as he searched for medicines that could of use. He didn't know what he was looking for specifically so he took an empty backpack that must of belonged to a nurse as he dumped all the college books and trash out of it as he stole away the key to open the medicine cabinets in the nurse's station and other compartments.

He took all that wasn't opened as he quickly stuffed pills, liquid medicines, new syringes, gauzes, and bandages. He just hoped that one of these things were the key to keeping Rin away from the brink of death. He sighed tired of all the death that's happened in less than a month or so. He promised himself that he would be more considerate of others. He just didn't know where his sourness came from, perhaps from when he had to kill sweet and caring Kaiko; his precious little sister. He didn't want to admit it then but that was when his heart decided to shut down, believe that all hope was gone but that contradiction was always being neutralized by Meiko and seeing how passionate she would get about things.

He loved Meiko more than anything and he couldn't bear to lose her. He had so many plans for them together and he wasn't just about to lose that and himself in this insanity called their reality. He was so blinded by the panic and fear, the unknowing of what was to come, the lingering hope of survival; Determination. He lost his sense in that logical determination but what good would it be if he wasn't himself that was thinking these things? He didn't want to be the Kaito that was too serious and inconsiderate. He wanted to be that goofy Kaito that made them laugh and plan their every move with his heart.

He needed to balance himself and remind himself to apologize to Len – the kid wasn't that much younger than he was and he saw him as a little brother but also as one of his best friends. Even though Len was just seventeen, he saw the great maturity in those cerulean eyes. The great depths of strong will and determination of someone twice his age and the rarest of pure love out there. His love for Rin was not made up of petty and lust filled emotions like the majority of relationships were. He saw nothing but the sweetest, patient, and genuine love there. He should of realized it sooner because he knew what it was like to be in love and to whole heartily say he has found his soul mate and other half of his being.

Sure they weren't on good terms currently and Meiko could be just as stubborn as he could be. It was those emotions, those raw and ever changing emotions that made their relationship always have something fresh about it. He thought just about right now that he should be thanking Meiko for letting him clear his mind.

Once Kaito was done collecting he decided to move on towards where everyone else went upstairs but something stopped him as he heard something in the air vent. Lifting his shotgun up ready to aim at whatever it was, the disturbance was gone just as fast as it was there. He decided to not think too much about it and put it off as just some wires going haywire inside the vents.

Salvation…

It was one thing they hoped for but even they didn't know how the hell they came across a horde. "Just run!" Meiko yelled as she threw a grenade behind her as they ducted and entered a large room and locked it.

They heard the loud boom of the grenade but couldn't see any more of the horde following as they got covered in rubble. "Are you trying to demolish the building down with us?" Luki yelled at Meiko, pissed off by her actions. "Hey! I panicked!" Meiko yelled defensively back just as fiercely as Luki formed a fist and pounded it against the wall. "Maybe if you weren't so drunk half the damn time, you could think better with more brain cells!" Luki continued as Meiko unintentionally set him off. "Listen here you damn pink cotton ball, zip it because I don't want to hear it from a pink haired twerp like you!" Meiko shot back as she tapped the tip of his nose with a red nail polished manicured finger.

"Why you-" Luki sneered but was stopped by the noise of something moving up in the air vents. They all stood there silent as they waited to hear it again and as if on cue they heard it again and Luki saw a flash of long teal hair in the holes of the ceiling. "M9!" Luki yelled as Len patted his jeans for his M9 bayonet knife as he found it and tossed over to Luki who took off the sheath and bit into the metal of the knife as he grabbed a chair and got on top of it. "Luki, don't be stupid!" Luka warned as she watched him rip the ceiling more so he could jump in. "Guess I'm not the smartest apple" Luki grinned as he threw the knife in as he went in.

Before Luka could yell and protest for him to get down from there, Gakupo took her hand in his and told her silently to let him go. He understood that this was something he had to do alone and was the only way Luki could ever find peace for himself and these seemingly stupid and wild actions of his.

"Should we continue going up? We're on the fourth level of ICU and still no survivors" Gakupo asked as he looked out the room's window to see the piles of building blocking the way they ran in from. "No, let's give Len a break and just search this level for anything useful" Meiko suggested as Len unstrapped Rin's legs and gently set her down on one of the beds.

"You do realize that'll be fifty-eight thousand, five hundred ninety-five yen right?" A voice asked as Len looked around trying to find it. He knew that voice; he knew that familiar smell of faint tobacco as well.

"I-I-It can't be you" Len froze as he saw the man coming out of the shadows he was lurking him as his white lab coat swayed with the slight breeze he created as he walked further into the dim light. Taking his cig, he flick the ash off and took in a good drag, "I thought you transferred to Germany?" Len asked the man as he chuckled.

"I did for some time. I came back wanting to surprise you with great news but no, I come back to this nightmare. I had some woman try to bite me at the airport but I thought she was just drunk. If that wasn't bad enough – I watched this place go, well you've seen its condition" He replied to Len as Gakupo stared at the young man, he could tell that he was no older than nineteen at the most. "Len, who is this?" Gakupo asked as the man dropped his cig and stepped on it. "I suppose I owe you a greeting. Guten Tag my name is Honne Dell. You can just call me Dell" He introduced himself as soon as he was done playing stranger.

Gakupo and Luka shook his hand as Meiko nodded too tired to move from the chair she was sitting on. Len couldn't contain his relief anymore as he went to Dell and gave him a friendly hug. "It's really, really good to see you" Len cracked a smile as Dell nodded and headlocked him. Len groaned in complaint as he felt Dell ruffle up his hair. He let go and went straight to Rin, "What happened to sweet little Hime-chan?" Dell affectionately said as he bend down and examined Rin's condition. "Dell, N-N-Neru turned into one of them… she bit Rin but she's too weak to do anything now" Len solemnly informed Dell as he nodded and started to hook her up to the equipment.

"Don't worry Len, I'll do everything in my power to save her. Good news is that I see no signs of her turning into one of those unmentionable things but we'll just have to keep the Bad news on hold for now" Dell squeezed Len's shoulder reassuringly as Len went to go sit down with the others.

"Care to inform us on who this Dell guy is, Len?" Meiko asked as she too was relieved they found a doctor here.

"He's my best friend. Dell and I grew up together with Rin and he lived across from the both of us. He was older than us so we didn't really get to talk in school but we were always together afterwards and everything. He always wanted to be a doctor or computer scientist so he worked really hard and achieved all honors, high recommendations, and high marks and was accepted to several elite universities overseas in America and Europe. His dream was to go to Germany and study there so Rin and I had to say goodbye to him. Dell is a really great guy and he's always treated me like a brother" Len smiled as Dell chuckled overhearing their conversation.

Revenge is always sweeter…

Luki busted out of the air vent as he followed those teal pigtails he grew to hate even more. "Don't think you're escaping me" He yelled as he took his knife and swiftly cut a good chunk of Miku's hair. She screeched as she disappeared down the hall of the fifth level. He walked carefully seeing as she already killed off the other _Infecteds _in the hall.

"Stop running!" Luki yelled threatening her to come out. He knew he needed to lure her out so he did the only thing he could think of and used his knife and cut the palm of his left hand as he let the fresh blood drip down.

He waited for the cue as he smirked with an insane expression on his face as he began to manically laugh falling to the floor as he felt her teal pigtails wrap themselves to his ankles and tightly dragged him down the hall where she was waiting. All the while Luki laughed insanely and in a twisted sort of way was enjoying it.

The boy who cried…

"Nii-chan, I'm so scared! Where are you? Mom took her own life and I couldn't save her… " The boy sobbed as he huddle in the small corner of the closet he was hiding in. He could hear those dead walking people moaning and screeching. He knew boys shouldn't cry but he felt so alone and so scared. He just wanted his big brother and hoped he was still alive and possibly looking for him.

"Nii-chan… I'm so sorry" He sniffed as he felt the need to apologize to his big brother. He promised himself he would never fight with him anymore or give him such a hard time like siblings did. Was it his fault? Why did his mom leave him? He tried to keep quiet all while trying not to think of what was going to happen to him or why this happened. He didn't understand but he knew it wasn't his fault. He wanted to be with his family more than anything or even a friend but he was all alone. He knew he couldn't go home and it was too dangerous for him to try and run. He was short and after all just a little kid.

"Nii-chan, where are you? Please, please hurry!" He cried out again desperate. He just wanted his big brother. He wanted to hug him and feel protected, warm, and safe. He was so alone, so tired, so hungry, so scared. He told himself he would have to be patient and try to survive just a little while longer as he held onto that little bit of hope. His nii-chan would be coming for him, he was sure of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

To be continued!

I am so tired that I can't think of anything to say other than see ya next time!

What's to become of Rin? And what happened to that group of teens that Miku was terrorizing? Who is that little boy? What happened to Kaito? What's two plus the square root of forty nine? All will be answered soon! ;D

You know the drill!

Don't forget! Please R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! 8D


End file.
